


Home Where the Heart Is

by rebel_raven



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alfredo and Jack have a history, Alfredo has arthritis, Alfredo needs a hug, Angst/Hurt, BAMF Fiona, Blood, Crew Feels, Crew as Family, Cuddling, Cute, Disabled Characters, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, FAHC Feels, Fake AH Crew, Family Fluff, Fiona is tired of everyones bullshit, Fluff, Found Family, GTA-V verse, Gang Violence, Gavin shouldn't be let near explosives, Geoff is a little shit, Graphic descriptions of violence, Guns, Happy Ending, Heists, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy and Alfredo are gone for each other, Kidnapping, Knives, Lindsay and Matt get along too well and scare everyone, M/M, Matt and Gavin get along like a house on fire, Matt is done with everyones bullshit, Medics Sarah and Steffie, Mentions of faking drunkenness he's not actually drunk, Mentions of getting together, Mentions of past broken bones, Michael is done with his Boi being dumb, Mild torture, Nerdy Alfredo, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past grevious injury, Protective Jack, Protective Jeremy, Protective Trevor, Role Swap AU, Rosie the cat, Salt in the wounds, Sarah is the only one who can get all them to listen, Sober Geoff Ramsey, Some past drama, Trans Jack Pattillo, a lot of blood, bamf matt, beatings, general violence, hacker ryan, it's in the kidnapping, more fluff than angst really, museum heists, protective crew, referenced past torture, sibling dynamics, silliness, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_raven/pseuds/rebel_raven
Summary: There's something to be said for expecting the unexpected. Only, life has a way of ripping the carpet out from underneath everyone's feet. Jeremy and Alfredo knew that better than most people, but after having cobbled together a stable life with a healthy mixture of criminal and civilian life with their little family, they aren't expecting much. One thing they never expected, however, was for the Fakes to come knocking, or what answering would lead to.Featuring: Idiots in love, protective family members, heists, and of course, shenanigans.
Relationships: Alfredo Diaz/Jeremy Dooley, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones, Matt Bragg/Gavin Free, Steffie Hardy/Sarah Weems
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63





	Home Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been on my mind for a good while, and I needed to get it out of my head. It's mostly a fun little exploration of roleswap crew, and some battle buddies with their own found family. Expect hijinks, silliness, tears, a cat, and the usual shenanigans anyone who's read my other works knows me for. It'll be fairly short, at least by my standards, and I already have most of it plotted out, though, as usual, don't expect any kind of schedule. To anyone worried about other works, yes, they are still being written. I just needed some (mostly) fluff to kick start myself again and take a bit of a break from heavy shit going on.  
> As always, let me know what you think!! Comments, kudos, bookmarks, all of it fuels me and I'm trying out a slightly different style for this short bit than I normally do so this'll be fun. A huge thank you to DimitriMolotov for helping me come up with the heists! If you haven't read their work, go and do so!! It's all fantastic and makes my heart hurt in the best ways. Anyways, enough from me. I hope you enjoy the shenanigans! 
> 
> -RR

The lights of the chandelier bounced elegantly around the room, the high ceilings making the long room seem almost Cathedral like. The incense was replaced with the smell of cologne and perfume, and the very faint smell of dirt, roses, and grapes from the winery just outside. People talked amongst themselves, most of them gunning for a piece of art or another connection, others looking to show off their new side piece, their new dress, their new wealth. It was a room full of salmon attempting to be seen as a threat. A man standing by a large painting that he could tell was fake shook his head at the exorbitant price tag and turned on his heel, stuffing one hand in his well-tailored pants pocket, the other raising his champagne glass and amusing himself by watching the droves of people move, distorted and painted off white gold. And, much like the champagne he nursed, they were going flat. None of them were worth his time. A ringing chuckle caught his attention and he couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips, turning to look at the man just a few feet away from him. The taller man made no secret of watching him as he walked over, his long black hair held back in a tidy braid and dark brown eyes glittering with mischief.   
  
“Hello there,” he rumbled, grinning.   


“Hey yourself,” he took a sip of his mostly flat champagne and sighed, rolling his shoulder. “Is there anything catching your eye, Fredo?”    
  
“Besides you?” he chuckled and tucked his arm in neatly with Jeremy’s. “No, but you’re the artist between us, Jeremy.”    
  
“Wasn’t what I was talkin’ about,” Jeremy drawled with a giggle, looking up at his friend. “But, gotta say, you clean up good, Alfredo .”    
  
Alfredo looked down at himself and his neat suit; his tailcoat was a rich black, and he wore no tie, as he hated them, but his shirt was a crisp cream, and his vest made of golden red silk material that made a statement. He chuckled and squeezed Jeremy’s arm.    
  
“You look better,” he murmured, heart twisting as the words spilled out before he could stop them.    
  
Jeremy truly did look good; his suit was a rich plum, and his shirt was simply white, given Alfredo had put his foot down at him putting on his Rimmy Tim colors for something they were supposed to be incognito at. As for Alfredo, he looked like a mostly normal man in his suit, maybe a few parts accentuated, but Jeremy’s broad, powerful shoulders and the power he exuded seemed only to grow more pronounced. Jeremy had been adamant that it was because he wore a suit jacket for his usual outfit, but Alfredo disagreed. He did look a little odd without his signature cowboy hat, which Alfredo would never admit out loud, and the lack of his voice modulator and sunglasses, but Alfredo preferred him without them. He liked seeing Jeremy smile, hearing his laugh, seeing his bright, doe-like eyes spark with mischief and dark humor.    
  
“Agree to disagree,” Jeremy said smoothly, giggling as he leaned against his best friend, now ready to enjoy himself. “But, I meant, did you see anyone we should worry about?”    
  
“Well,” Alfredo drawled softly, tucking his head down like he was going to kiss Jeremy and whispered, “Little birdy said the hostess is looking for some help.”    
  
“Oh yeah?” Jeremy breathed.    
  
“Yeup.” Alfredo pulled away and started walking with Jeremy towards the stairs. “She’s got a few things that need a little… Special touch, so to speak. Already got things squared away before we came."   
  
Jeremy could feel the excitement bubble up inside him and it took a lot of strength to keep from pumping his fist. He settled for gently knocking his hip against Alfredo ’s, grinning all the while. His smile only grew as he heard,    
  
_ Oh gross. Matt, Dad’s are flirting again!   
_

_ I know Nova, but leave the gross old men to their love.   
_

“You two kids causing a ruckus?” Alfredo asked softly, grinning, ignoring the way his heart flipped.   
  
“Who, me?” came from their left and Jeremy shook his head. “Never,”   
  
“Nova, we talked about scaring the nice people we’re here to swin-I mean, help,” Jeremy faux admonished.   
  
The younger woman just waved her hand dismissively and shrugged elegantly. She wore a red dress that slowly darkened to black by the time it reached the floor, the front a wide V that showed off her tasteful golden necklaces, one with a little skull and crossbones, the other a sun charm. The dress had loose sleeves that cinched at her wrists and flared just a little, and had a slit that went up almost the entirety of her thigh, showing off her legs and her killer heels. Alfredo and Jeremy both knew she could and would kill in them without breaking a sweat likely, and that despite how revealing the dress was, she had at least three knives stashed on her despite the No Weapon’s policy. She gave them a cherubic smile, rich brown eyes sparkling in the light from the chandelier and her short bob was perfectly teased to draw attention to her face and her catching gaze.   
  
“You two worry too much,” she said easily, crossing her arms lazily. “How’s the cheese platter? Any good?”   
  
Jeremy gave a sad shake of his head. “Unfortunately, no. They have the most pitiful selection I’ve ever seen, which is disappointing given that this is a winery. They should know how to better pair their cheeses, and I don’t even drink.”   
  
“Holy shit, you really can control white people with cheese!” Alfredo snickered  
  
“Hey, cheese is good Fredo!” Jeremy defended, unable to cross his arms as Alfredo still held his.   
  
Alfredo just laughed, the sound high pitched and amused and Jeremy shook his head, Matt giggling in their ears as Fiona didn’t even try and stifle her laughter.   
  
“Oh, fuck all of you,” Jeremy grunted, shaking his head and trying to look more annoyed than amused.   
  
“Don’t worry, buddy, we’ll get you the good shit once this job is over,” Fiona promised, still giggling.   
  
Jeremy was tempted to stick his tongue out at the younger woman but he held himself back.   
  
_Okay, before we get sidetracked, we do have shit to get done. J, the hostess is waiting for you on the third floor. Nova, you’re back-up._

“And our little friend?” Alfredo asked quietly, scanning the crowd for the figure that had been haunting his screens for the last several weeks.    
  
_ Nowhere to be seen yet, but then I’m not in there, so just keep an eye out.  _ Matt’s voice lost its mirth, dropping low.  _ Be careful you three. Please don’t make me have to come in and save your asses.   
_

“Okay, that was one time, and you know you love looking at my ass,” Alfredo teased, though his eyes didn’t stop scanning. “Besides, I was thinking of heading over to the bar for a bit of a drink,”    
  
Jeremy hummed and Matt mumbled to himself before Fiona offered her arm to Jeremy, giving Alfredo a tense smile.    
  
“Well, just be careful not to spill.”    
  
Alfredo laughed and easily pulled his arm away from Jeremy’s, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Who do you take me for?” before he slipped away.    
  
_ Alfredo, be careful. He’s the Silver Tongue for a reason.  _ Matt warned quietly in his ear.  _ I’m gonna go dark on your line, but J and Nova will have your back, and I got eyes on you. Don’t worry.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Alfredo just hummed and sidled up to the bar, leaning casually against it and letting himself be seen. He wasn’t good at this sort of thing, never sure where to put his hands, or how his body was supposed to sit to look nonchalant, but it didn’t seem to matter as his target made his way over after only a minute of waiting and his “attempts” to flag the bartender down on the other end.    
  
“Can I buy you something?” came a rich southern drawl.    
  
Alfredo’s ears immediately perked up and he glanced to the side. A man with black hair, peppered with grey at the sides, and a short beard stood beside him. He could see the numerous tattoos covering his hands, knew they lead up to his shoulders and likely trailed through to his chest. Geoff Ramsey, the Silver Tongued Devil. Alfredo just gave a silly smile and shrugged.    
  
“I mean, just wanted to get a Coke. Fraid I don’t drink too much,” he laid on his own California accent and watched Ramsey’s eyebrows twitch up a little.    
  
“Well funny thing, me neither. Coke, right?”    
  
Alfredo nodded and let himself relax, standing upright. “Yeah. Here,” he started to reach for his wallet but Ramsey waved him off.    
  
“I said I’d pay.” he flagged the bartender who moved to them immediately, not one to leave a Fake wanting. “Two Cokes, leave the cans,”    
  
She nodded, eyes flicking to Alfredo for an instant before moving down a little ways and pulling out two cans and sliding them down towards them. Ramsey caught both and passed the first over to Alfredo , giving him an appraising look hidden in a once over, like he was checking him out. Alfredo let him, ignoring the way his skin burned and how he had to resist the urge to just up and leave. He wasn’t afraid. Not anymore. He popped the tab on his can and took a slow sip, covering the mouth with his thumb.    
  
“So, what brings you here?” he asked Ramsey, turning to face the man.    
  
“Oh, work really,” he gave a little shrug, the action carefully lazy. “My boss likes the art pieces on auction here, thought I’d do some looking, see if anything was worth it for her. She’s a good friend, you know how it goes,”    
  
“Ah, yeah. My date is the same. Said he wanted to wine and dine me, but a gala is just as nice,” he chuckled, picking his words carefully.    
  
“Hmn,” Ramsey hummed into his can. “Well, he's a lucky man,”    
  
“Yes, he is. But, enough on me. What about you?”    
  
“Me? What about me, darlin’?”    
  
“Well, how’d you get an invite to the nicest winery in the city?” Alfredo smiled a little. “No offense, but most the people here don’t seem your kind of crowd,”    
  
Ramsey paused and for a moment Alfredo felt his heart jump. Then, the man laughed, a loud, booming sound that made him reflexively smile.    
  
“Ohh, man, you’re not wrong there. Most of these assholes I don’t wanna even talk to, but, well, boss said play nice, so here I am,” he chuckled, looking far more relaxed. “How about you?”    
  
“Like I said, I was a plus one,” he took another sip. “My date, Tim, he said he had some good friends here who couldn’t make it but they wanted him to make a good impression,”    
  
He watched Ramsey’s shoulders twitch and hid a smile of his own by taking another sip. “He’s the short one in the purple suit,” he added, feeling a need to drive home how fucked Ramsey was if he thought about doing something. Rimmy Tim had been to the winery gala before, the one a month prior, and he knew the Fakes had been there too. “But, he’s a good guy. Real sweet, you know the type,”    
  
Ramsey hummed and nodded, scanning the crowd now. “Well, sides him, what’d you do?”    
  
Alfredo nearly choked on his drink. “Forward of you, don’t you think?” he teased, trying to play it off as amused.    
  
“Oh, really?” Ramsey blinked at him, sleepy blues not fooling Alfredo for a second. “Well, I apologize if I overstepped a boundary there.” he bit his lip and then leaned in a bit and added, “Just between me and you, I’d keep an eye out on him. He may not be as...Sweet as you think.”    
  
Alfredo hummed and gave him a devilishly dark smile. “Well, thank god I like danger,” before he pulled away and gave a jaunty little wave as he spotted Fiona heading deeper into the house. “I should get going, don’t want my man wandering too far. Thanks for the drink,” before he turned and left.    
  
He kept his pace slow and easy, letting himself be drawn into the occasional conversation, still feeling Ramsey’s eyes on his back but he forced himself to keep relaxed. There was nothing that could hurt him. Not this time. He smiled and nodded along with conversations, laughing at poor jokes and trying not to straight-up kick more than a few people in the shins. Or the balls.   


_ You good Fredo?  _ Matt’s voice in his ear nearly made him sigh with relief.    
  
“Yeah, and the grapes are looking good this season,” he said, nodding along with the woman who was talking about the winery.    
  
_ Okay. J and Nova are headed deeper in for their part. You just need to mill about until Nova gets out, and then you head in and do your thing.   
_

“Mnnhh, would hate for things to go wrong,”    
  
_ I’ve got your back, buddy.  _ Matt coaxed.  _ And, J’s literally a powerhouse. He’d get to you in a heartbeat. I’m gonna switch you back to the main channel now.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Ahh, thank you,” he nodded to the woman as she left and accepted a flute of champagne from a passing waiter, putting his Coke on the platter when they looked at him for a moment.    
  
_ Fredo? You good, buddy?  _ Fiona’s voice was like a boon and Alfredo hummed.    
  
“Just fine,” he murmured, keeping his eyes out. “I’m going to cheese area,”    
  
_ Shit, what did Ramsey say? I’ll stab him, don’t think I won’t, _ Fiona snarled, picking up immediately how unsettled he was.  _ Fredo, are you good? I will drop this right now and get you out of here if you’re not okay.  _   
  


_ Alfredo!? _ Jeremy’s worry nearly made his comm crackle and he made a soft noise.    
  
“I’m okay, I promise. Just, not used to dealing with people like him. I don’t wanna see what happens when he lays on the charm.”    
  
_ Did you get anything from him?  _ Fiona asked, the soft sound of shifting fabric.  _ Muting myself for a moment, can still hear you.   
_

“Tell you more later,” Alfredo muttered, turning to the plates of hors d'oeuvres in front of him and picking his way through.    
  
The party continued on, people chattering and warming to each other as they drank steadily through the night. Alfredo forced himself to make his rounds, catching previous people he’d talked to and, once or twice, having an interesting conversation that lasted beyond surface talk. He much preferred his computers and his lines of code; that was easy. That was careful detail work and long hours building things that he could use later to destroy someone else without having to get down and dirty. He preferred that to all the people around him, pressing so close that he felt nearly claustrophobic.    
  
_ Alfredo, buddy, you still with me?  _ Jeremy's voice filtered through the rising buzz in his ears and he let out a long breath.

"Yeah, still here."

_ Matt, I don't give a shit about having you snipe, get in here now. You're taking over Fredo's position. Matt, come up to me.  _ Jeremy ordered.   


_ Copy. Nova, you good?   
_

_ All set!  _ Fiona chirped, grin in her voice.  _ The asshole took longer than I'd have liked to go down but he's out. Now all that's left is Fredo's magic fingers. _

That got him to smile and he hummed, setting the champagne down on the table along with his plate of mediocre rich cheeses and began to make his way towards the back. He needed only to nod to the guard and she stepped aside, letting him pass to the back staircase. The house was built much in a style of English manor houses; large, extravagant and with plenty of back ways to go about the house without being seen. It certainly made smuggling a body out easier. Fiona, he knew, had drugged her target and strangled him, leaving him for the guards to take care of. She then should have sent the code needed to Jeremy on their encrypted network, and he would give it to Alfredo. He let out a slow breath and forced himself not to run to his Battle Buddy as he climbed the narrow stairs to the third floor and waltzed down the hall.   


The hall was covered in tacky paintings and large windows, overlooking the fields of grapes and rose bushes. The dark of the fields was lightened faintly by the strings of lights in the backyard where Alfredo could see the soft movement of people milling about, getting some air from the party inside. He paused for a moment, staring out over them all, and a part of him was wistful for such a view. Not a big house, but maybe bigger than their three-bedroom apartment. They had been saving, a lovely little nest egg that would take care of most everything, but they had expenses, had to buy new weapons, new materials for Fiona to make her outfits, new tech upgrades for Alfredo and Matt. Their apartment was large, and very nice, to be sure, but he couldn't help but want more.

' _ Careful Diaz. Thoughts like that are what got you in trouble in the past, _ '   


Instead, he turned and continued down the hall, counting the doors as he went. By the sixth, he grinned to himself and gave a soft knock, paused, then knocked four times in rapid succession. Inside, a double clap and he pushed the door open slowly. The room was just as gaudy as the rest of the house; rich wooden floors with animal skin rugs, a mounted moose head on the wall, lighter wood paneling for the walls and a single bookcase. Two armchairs sat in front of a massive black wood desk, and a frantically archaic computer sat on top. Jeremy leaned back in the chair, feet up in the desk, a bit of blood splatter on his cheek and it was then Alfredo noticed the draft from the open window.   


"Have fun?" He asked, pausing in the doorway.   


"I mean," Jeremy looked over to the window. "Dude was an asshole. Called you a flamer, among other things."   


"Well, then guess I can say glad he's gone." Alfredo said with a dark smile before shutting the door. "Ms. Emilee seems to be intent on taking over her husbands winery," he made his way over to the desk and pushed Jeremy's chair out of the way and started messing around with the computer. "Fuck, this thing is  _ archaic _ . Why? Why do people do this shit?”    
  
“I think I saw a floppy disk port,” Jeremy pointed out, smile in his voice and Alfredo groaned, head drooping.    
  
“Fucking Christ.”    
  
“Ahh, you got this buddy,” Jeremy chuckled, standing and putting a burning hot hand on Alfredo’s back, rubbing between his shoulder blades. “How’re you holding up?”    
  
Alfredo let out a slow breath as he tapped at Jeremy’s phone, pulling the login information and swiping for the codes he’d need.    
  
“Better now, if I’m honest. Ramsey was… Interesting, to say the least. I really did have to watch what I said to not get caught out. Oh, and if you see him, I’m your side piece. I think he thinks I’m a whore or some like,”    
  
Jeremy snorted in amusement. “You are the furthest thing from a whore, though the profession should be more respected.”    
  
Alfredo just gave an understanding grunt, slowly growing more confident as he began to navigate various folders. The information they were getting paid to be looking for was based on the winery, which he found several clicks prior, but he was looking for something more. If the Fakes had been scoping out the area, it meant there was something more. And Alfredo knew that there was more from the sheer fact that half the man’s folders were encrypted. Having the password to open the files made it a little easier, but he was waiting for the minute he’d have to really dig into the software, and a part of him wanted to snort at the thought, because of the mental image of him digging into the tower, physically, to fuck around with it. He ejected the USB for their client and put it in his pocket for later.    
  
“-do? Alfredo !”    
  
“Hmnn?” he grunted, scowling at a financial folder and leaning closer to the screen.    
  
“I said I’m going to meet up with Nova, but Matt is on the floor and we’ll be just down the hall if you need us,” Jeremy said, giving him a worried look. “You sure you’re good?”    
  
“Yeah, just piece of shit was smart with his financial records and didn’t keep the same password for everything like he did the others.” he finally looked up and gave Jeremy a small, real smile. “You go, I got this. And if all else fails, I have a few backups on hand.”    
  
Jeremy frowned but nodded and looked Alfredo up and down. The man was washed in the harsh light from the thick monitor, the pallor of his face thrown into sharp relief, though his expression was warm and open. Jeremy sighed, putting his hand on Alfredo ’s shoulder and squeezing gently.    
  
“I’ve always got your back, Fredo,”    
  
“I know,” he murmured, smiling at Jeremy once more, leaning into his touch. “Now, go do what you do best and kick some ass. I’ll meet up with Fredo once this is done and we’ll be fine.”    
  
Jeremy hummed and gave him a long look. “Anything happens,”    
  
“You’ll be here, I know, Jeremy.”    
  
He sighed but pulled his hand away finally and left Alfredo to do what he did best. Alfredo didn’t wait for Jeremy to leave before he wheeled the chair over and sat, pulling himself up the desk. He cracked his knuckles and grinned to himself, plugging in his secondary USB and started to really dig into the computer. He tuned out Fiona and Jeremy chattering to Alfredo and dug his teeth into the system. It took longer than he would have liked to tease it out, but soon enough, he had what the other man had been hiding. He sat back and blinked several times, just staring at the information.    
  
It was a smuggling business, underneath the winery. As rich as these people were, they made more off smuggling rare and antique items into the country and then back out, along with weapons and occasionally drugs, all stored in their barrels for port wines and glasses of rare wine. Alfredo wasn’t shocked so much as impressed; Mrs. Emliee’s husband hadn’t struck him as a smart man, but then, he didn’t strike people as a hacker, or software architect, as he preferred. It was off-putting enough that almost no one asked what it meant, unless they understood computer systems. He chuckled to himself and made a few quick copies of their suppliers and moved the information to the USB for himself. It was always good to have a chain of possible clients for when they needed to expand outward. He was a firm believer in always having another backup plan for their current three, and as such, they all had their own talents, outside of their particular brand of chaos. Matt had his own little IT set up for private clients, Fiona made clothes and accessories, Jeremy worked as a mechanic, and Alfredo made quilts and coded in his downtime. When they weren’t causing havoc, they were quite productive, and it was always good to have a secondary source of income. He whistled to himself, cheerful as he began to put the computer back into order, adding tidbits here and there about the winery for his own insurance.    


He paused and slowly straightened up as he noticed the other person in the room, attempting to loom in the doorway but really only succeeding in slouching in a vaguely threatening manner. Alfredo forced himself to stand calmly, slyly pulling the USB with the movement.    
  
“Well, I didn’t expect the room to be occupied,” Ramsey drawled, shuffling in further as Alfredo watched him.    
  
“I wasn’t exactly expecting company either,” Alfredo said calmly and mentally patted himself on the back when his voice didn’t shake.    
  
_ Alfredo?! Alfredo, what’s going on!!  _ Jeremy demanded.    
  
_ Fredo!! Fredo, come on, answer!  _ Fiona sounded angry and worried.    
  
_ Fuck, guys, I’ve lost Ramsey. _ Matt was scared and annoyed. 

_ Fredo, hold on. Nova and I are coming back to you.  _ Jeremy said, urgent.   
  
“Well, I don’t think I need to ask you to introduce yourself, though it would have been more polite. How do you do, Mr. Ramsey?”    
  
All three of them quieted in an instant, Fiona inhaling sharply.    
  
“And what should I call you?” Ramsey asked, lips curling up into a smile.    
  
Alfredo gave a lazy shrug. “A whore with a quick wit might suffice.”    
  
Ramsey paused and then tossed his head back and laughed, a real, deep belly laugh. Alfredo didn’t join him, though he did give a tight-lipped smile. Ramsey looked looser than he had downstairs, which was a relief, but Alfredo knew he didn’t drink. Everyone who was anyone knew that. Only the stupid underestimated Geoff Ramsey. And he didn’t count himself among the stupid. The draft from the still open window brushed at his nape and he forced himself not to inhale sharply at the reminder; he had an immediate escape route should he need it. Ramsey, however, seemed perfectly content to just stand in between Alfredo and the door, halfway across the room, desk firmly between them, giving Alfredo the illusion of security. The weight of his knives was comforting but far away.    
  
“What can I do you for, Mr. Ramsey? I’m sorry to say, I’m already spoken for if you’re looking for a night,” Alfredo started before the other man shook his head.    
  
“No, I’m not looking for a hookup. I don’t fancy getting stabbed, thanks. I don’t know if you know the company you keep or what, but you seem like a smart man. And well, my boss doesn't exactly know about out little meeting tonight,”    
  
Alfredo snorted and crossed his arms. “Meeting is a nice way to say practically trapping me in this room, Mr. Ramsey.”    
  
“Jesus, call me Geoff.”    
  
Alfredo rolled his eyes. “I’ll stick with Ramsey, if it’s all the same. I don’t rightly like you.”    
  
Geoff didn’t even look phased as he gave an easy shrug. “Fair enough. But, point is, you’ve got interesting company, and you’ve got, like you said, a sharp wit.” he reached into his pocket and with a flick of his wrist, tossed a thick card across the distance to the desk. “Give that number a call if you and your company are interested in taking up a job or six,”    
  
“How do you know I won’t just rip it to shreds?”    
  
“I don’t,” Geoff said with a lazy roll of his shoulders, sticking his hands in his pockets as he grinned. “But, I do know your type. You’re the curious type, just like me. You’re smart as dicks, and one guy I don’t wanna cross.” He turned on his heel and walked out the door, tossing over his shoulder,    
  
“Think on it, Mr. Sauce,” he dragged the name out, like he was purring, and then he was gone.    
  
Alfredo stood there, shell shocked, feeling like he’d been sucker-punched in the gut and then had his head bounced off the desk. His skin buzzed and his eyes burned. He could very faintly hear the others talking, frantic, but he couldn’t focus on any of them.    
  
“Alfredo!!” Fiona’s voice snapped him back to reality.    
  
He turned just in time to see her pulling herself in from the window and quickly making her way over to him, running her hands over his chest, patting him down for any possible injuries as Jeremy and Matt followed her, Matt immediately pulling out his gun and moving to stand guard in front of the desk while Jeremy joined Fiona.    
  
“Alfredo, you here?”    
  
“Yeah,” he cleared his throat as it cracked. “Yeah, I’m good. Just… Shaken up a little, I guess,” he closed his eyes and let Fiona and Jeremy check him over, knowing they wanted to double-check regardless of any assurances he would have given. “He and I just talked.”    
  
“Yeah, we heard,” Fiona scowled before she finally pulled away with a small nod. “No injuries.”    
  
Alfredo didn’t complain as Jeremy put a hand on his bicep, his best friend’s sharp gaze scanning him over, worry and anger conflicting for a heartbeat before worry won out.    
  
“Did he touch you? I’ll break his god damn hand if he did,” Fiona snarled, glaring out the door as Alfredo stiffened.    
  
“No, I’m fine, seriously guys,” Alfredo assured. “We just talked. He stood in the middle of the room, a little further than Fredo, and tossed me that,” he nodded to the thick green card on the table. “And well, you heard him.”    
  
Fiona snatched up the card and turned it over a few times before shaking her head. “It’s a regular card, nothing hidden in it as far as I can see.” she stuffed it into her dress and patted her chest. “Safe and sound right there until we scram. Did you get what you wanted?”    
  
Alfredo nodded and pulled out the dark grey USB. “She said she’d pay us in the coming days, small increments so not to pull attention to it, but,”    
  
“Given her husband and other business partners were killed, no one’ll pay much attention to such things,” Matt finished, not taking his eyes off the door. “Which, is great for us. This was a hefty score, to be sure, and she seemed interested in being a repeat customer, if only in your skillset, Fredo,”    
  
“Aww, Matt, you’re gonna make me blush now!” he forced a chuckle.   


He snorted in amusement and gave Alfredo an eyebrow wriggle as Fiona sighed and shook her head.    
  
“Look, this is great and all, but can we uhh, fuckin go? Like, now? Emilee is still expecting us and I want to get home,” Fiona ushered, putting one hand on her hip and scowling at the rest of them.    
  
“Yeah, come on,” Jeremy murmured, sliding his arm with Alfredo ’s and squeezing gently.    
  
Matt nodded and kept his gun out, though Alfredo knew the other man would be able to hide it easily in his well-tailored charcoal grey suit. His vest a dark midnight and his shirt a silver-white. His pants and shoes were just as dark as his coat, but they did little to hide how well the man moved. His hair was perfectly coiffed,his beard neat and shoulder length hair loose, and he could shoot better than anyone Alfredo or Jeremy had ever seen. He lead the way to the door, looking both ways before nodding and making his way down casually, tucking his gun into his side holster, the movement seamless.    
  
Fiona steeled herself and strode after him, and Jeremy looked up at Alfredo who nodded and they brought up the rear. The hall was deserted, but none of them wanted to risk talking and bringing some kind of attention to themselves; they weren’t usually so stealthy, Alfredo and Jeremy frequently daring each other to steal things or do seemingly impossible acts before the mission was over, and Matt and Fiona squabbled like siblings even in the heat of a fight. It was good, but there was a heaviness over them this time. No one wanted to be the one to break the silence when they could still be in danger, each of them wrapped up in their instincts and passing thoughts for the forced casual air they presented. Alfredo led the way to the second floor, down the main staircase, and ducked suddenly into a room. Fiona, Alfredo, and Jeremy continued to the next door before Fiona opened it and waltzed inside.    
  
“I hope you’ve come with news,” Emilee Norvich was sitting behind the desk in her own office, single eye watching the trio.    
  
She was a petite Brazillian woman who had been born in France and never lost the accent, even after years of living in the States. She commanded attention and was given respect from a simple head lift, eyebrow arched, and anything less than perfection was met with swift retribution. She was terrifying to anyone who lacked a backbone, but to the Battle Buddies, she was simply another client.    
  
“Of course,” Fiona said, her own accent surfacing as she gave a honey-sweet, dagger-sharp smile. “There is very little that can’t be done with a little persuasion and a good pair of eyes,”    
  
Alfredo reached into his pocket and pulled out the USB and stepped around Fiona, walking to the desk with measured, careful footsteps.    
  
“Everything you’d need, right here.”    
  
“And?”    
  
“And,” Matt said, coming in behind them, “No competition. All taken care of,”    
  
Emilee nodded once and touched her blind eye, stroking the thick scar that ran from her hairline, over the bridge of her nose and to her left eye. It was an ugly thing that she took no means to hide, instead using it to serve as a reminder that she was a survivor and would hit back twice as hard.   
  
“Very well. For expedient and quiet delivery of services, I will be paying you four double, as agreed. I will admit, I wasn’t expecting such a thing, given your reputation as being chaotic,”    
  
“Well, it’d be a shame to ruin a good gala,” Jeremy said with a disarming smile. “Now, do you need us for anything else or should we go mingle with guests and then make ourselves scarce?”    
  
“You may leave, for now, but,” she smiled, just a little, “I will call upon you someday soon, I feel. You do good work, when the price is right.”    
  
“Our price increases should we get more partners, I hope you remember,” Alfredo interjected smoothly. “There have been some interesting developments in the last few days, so we’ll be in contact should you be interested in having us complete another job for you in the future,”    
  
Emilee gave a subtle nod, her mouth turning down just the slightest as her head dipped and her eyes shut for the barest instant.    
  
“Very well.” she stapled her fingers together and rested her chin on them. “Now, I’ll be sending your pay to you over the coming days. Thank you for taking out my little problem.”    
  
“Happy to,” Jeremy said with a dark smile before turning on his heel and walking out, Alfredo in step with him.    
  
Matt and Fiona were right behind them and all four of them shared a small smile before heading down to the main floor. They didn’t plan on sticking around the party for long, maybe another hour to cement their presence, and then they’d leave. Alfredo watched Jeremy return to the hors d'oeuvres table with a vengeance, picking his way through the assortment of cheeses and thinly sliced smoked meats with Fiona at his side, the pair of them going back and forth in French. Alfredo and Matt went around to the different paintings playing a very rousing round of fuck, marry, kill.   


_ God damn it, it’s gonna have to be weird squiggly square.  _ Matt sounded defeated, letting out a long sigh.    
  
_ Coward. Fuck the triangle and die like a champ.  _ Alfredo snorted.  _ Really, I’m disappointed.   
_

“You two are going to get shot,” Fiona giggled, watching Jeremy decimate a truly impressive amount of cheese. “Whoa, slow down there Lil J, you’re gonna get sick from all that cheese.”    
  
“Then I shall die a mediocre death,” he said, giving a solemn nod. “It’s not gotten any better since we got back, and I don’t know what disappoints me more.”

_ Lil J, slow down. We’ve got good shit back home, _ Alfredo chimed in, agreeing with Fiona.    
  
She crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look like,  _ See?  _ Jeremy simply sighed and didn’t take another piece of tiny cheese. They’d been cut into very small proportions, preserved on crackers and toasted pieces of bread that were barely a mouthful. Jeremy was truly disappointed in the lack of selection, though most people seemed to be enjoying the most mediocre cheeses and meats he’d ever had. Given that Emilee had not organized this gala, he assumed her now-deceased husband was the reason for such things, and the foodie part of him was even more appeased that the man was dead. The rest of him was just glad that the job was now over and he could get home and relax, and that they’d get paid soon. He’d been eyeing a few knives and a new sewing machine, as well as a new design wall for his quilting.    
  
_ Okay, I think we’re good to leave, _ Matt said, pulling him from his thoughts.    
  
Fiona looped her arm with his and they strode out the front door, expertly weaving between groups and individuals, Fiona giving off an air of Murder and Jeremy simply smiling all the way. A few people gave them looks, some worried, others jealous, but neither paid any attention. Instead, they strode out to the main area where Matt was already waiting, twirling an unlit cigarette in between his fingers. He brightened when he spotted them, waving.    
  
“Hey, guys!! What’s up?”    
  
“Oh, you know, the usual. Fiona’s scaring the poor sheep again and I’m enjoying it.” Jeremy said with a casual shrug. “Actually, have you seen Alfredo?”    
  
“He went to get the car,” Matt pointed out to the distant field that had been set aside for parking space. “Should be back in a minute,”    
  
Jeremy nodded and stared out over the vineyard and the nearby rose bushes. It was a very pretty sight, though he knew that there were at least two dead bodies waiting to be discovered before the night’s end. He couldn’t help the vicious little smile as the distant scream floated up from the back.    
  
“And there it its. Took a lot longer than I expected,”    
  
“Well, most of the party-goers are incredibly drunk,” Fiona pointed out as Matt nodded.    
  
“Yeah. And I gotta say, Emilee did us a favor by having them wait in rooms with the bigger windows that swung outward instead of inward.”    
  
“Where were you posted for sniping, by the way?” Fiona asked. “There isn’t a lot around here,”    
  
“Oh, J had me sticking to the hill,” Matt gestured to the gentle crest just behind the house. “It made it easier to sit out there and wait and keep an eye on you guys too. When Jeremy called me in, I was already bundling up my tablet and sniper and got it back to the hiding spot for pick up later, courtesy of Emilee.”    
  
Jeremy just hummed.    
  
“...Are you really okay, Lil J?” Fiona asked softly, squeezing his arm gently.    
  
“Just distracted,” he said after a minute. “It’s nothing.”    
  
Fiona lifted her free hand to her chest, fingers trailing over the outline of the card that Geoff had left. It was a heavy thought. Matt let out a long groan and ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it.    
  
“Fucking Christ, I don’t know what to do with any of that. We also need to talk to Collins, see if he found anything,”    
  
“With his luck? That will be a yes,” Jeremy said, then grinned, feeling himself relax, truly, as he spotted the familiar Kumar driving down the dirt path. “Ahh, and there’s our Sauce in the flesh,”    
  
“Get in bitch, we’re going shopping,” Jeremy called as Alfredo pulled up, window rolled down and the man grinning at them.    
  
“It’s ‘get in loser, we’re going shopping’,” Matt corrected, pulling the back door open and crawling across so Fiona could climb in after him. “And I know you know that, you just like doing it wrong,”    
  
“Correct,” Jeremy said with a shit-eating grin, heading around to the drivers seat as Alfredo got out and they switched places.    
  
Alfredo just shook his head and got in, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. He was exhausted but still buzzing with too much energy to properly relax. The others knew that and kept their voices low as Jeremy drove them back into the city, and at one point, Jeremy interlaced his and Alfredo ’s fingers, squeezing once. Alfredo cracked an eye open and felt his lips curl up in a small smile at the beautiful man beside him; the internal lights of the car were casting soft shadows across his face, and the occasional street lamp made him glow, bathing him in a warm orange light. He squeezed their hands once more and let his eyes shut, knowing he wouldn’t sleep for a while but it was nice to just rest for the moment. Alfredo woke up when the car stopped and Matt and Fiona’s doors opened.    
  
“Hey,” Jeremy said softly, thumb stroking his knuckles. “You good?”    
  
Alfredo reluctantly pulled his hand away from Jeremy’s and nodded. “Yeah, just fine. Come on,” he unbuckled himself and opened the car door, getting out. “Let’s get inside,”    
  
Jeremy hummed and got out, then, easy as breathing, put his hand in Alfredo’s, interlacing their fingers once more.    
  
“Tired?”    
  
“Not particularly.”    
  
“Bad night, you think?”    
  
Jeremy shrugged a little. “Nothing a little dancing won’t help, I don’t think. We’ve got a lot to talk about in the morning,”    
  
Alfredo grunted, squeezing Jeremy’s hand tight as Matt waited for them, Fiona already inside and heading for the elevator.    
  
“That’s an understatement if I’ve ever heard one,”    
  
Jeremy gave a breathy laugh and nodded. “Yeah, it sure as hell is, isn’t it?”    
  
Getting up to their shared three-bedroom apartment was quiet, all of them lost in their own thoughts. Fiona had kicked her shoes off in the doorway and groaned as her toes wriggled on the hardwood floor.    
  
“Fuck, that feels good. I’m going to shower and change and then sleep for a fucking year.”    
  
“Fuckin hell yeah,” Matt grunted, stumbling past her. “Don’t have too wild sex tonight, Fredo, Lil J, I wanna sleep,” he tossed over his shoulder and Alfredo snorted, too tired to come up with a retort.    
  
Fiona shuffled past the kitchen table, putting the Fakes card in the middle of it before continuing down the hall to her room. Matt wasn’t too far behind her, mumbling to himself about how much his feet hurt, and Alfredo just let Jeremy tug him along to their own bedroom. It was the biggest of the three, given that they slept together, and also had its own bathroom, which was a boon with four people living in a single space. There was the half bath in the hall for guests, and then Fiona and Alfredo both had small showers with toilets and vanities, ensuring that none of them were fighting over shower time. Their bedroom was the biggest, and doubled as Alfredo ’s sewing room with a design wall for his quilts, and his sewing table with his machine, computer strictly for sewing and quilting, and various swatches and patches, half sketched out ideas and careful calculations. Jeremy pushed him to sit on their plush bed and he flopped backward, eyes shutting as he tried to sink into the warm space. He had no such luck and grunted softly as a bundle of clothes hit his chest.    
  
“Come on lazy, get ready to sleep,”    
  
“You say that like we’re going to sleep anytime soon,” Alfredo muttered, but pushed himself to sit upright and took the bundle of clothes off his chest.    
  
Getting ready for bed was a routine, one that they’d perfected over the last five years of knowing each other. Alfredo would shower while Jeremy brushed his teeth, and then they’d switch, Alfredo pulling on his clothes, hair wrapped up in a towel to dry before brushing his teeth and washing his face. Then, he’d grab a brush and move out to the bedroom, sit on the bed and start to take care of his hair as Jeremy dressed for bed. His pants had little cows on them, an inside joke between them that left others baffled, and his shirt was one of Jeremy’s, stretched out over the years to fit him. Alfredo smiled to himself as he undid the towel around his hair, head tipping forward to scrub at his hair. The lettering on it was long faded, the rich purple and orange having faded out to a softer lilac and near nothing, but Alfredo knew that Jeremy could still quote the shirt if asked. He started to brush out his hair as the shower shut off and a few minutes later, Jeremy came out, stretching with a happy sigh. His pants were covered in little Voltorbs and he’d stolen one of Alfredo’s “nerd shirts”, as he called them. It was his periodic table one. Alfredo couldn’t help the smile.    
  
“You know Jeremy,” he started, watching the man pause. “I should start periodically charging you for stealing my clothes,”    
  
“Are you really- Wait,” Jeremy’s worry shifted in an instant as he recognized the shit-eating grin spread across Alfredo ’s face. He looked down and groaned. “Fucking  _ Christ _ , Diaz, that was terrible,”    
  
“You love it,” Alfred giggled, helpless as Jeremy scowled and tossed his damp towel at his head. “Hey, no towel warfare!”    
  
“I should do worse! That was atrocious!!”    
  
Alfredo giggled, feeling a hysterical little bubble rise and Jeremy sighed, shaking his head but Alfredo could see the smile he was fighting down.    
  
“Christ, you’re ridiculous,” he crossed the room and picked up their towels.    
  
“You love me,” Alfredo beamed, wiping away the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes.   
  
“For some reason, yeah, I do,” Jeremy said, expression much softer than Alfredo had expected it to be.    
  
He paused, mirth dulling out to something sweeter. Jeremy blushed lightly and coughed, turning on his heel quickly and heading to the bathroom to hang up their towels.    
  
“Jeremy?” he asked after a beat.    
  
“...Yeah?”    
  
“...Come here?”    
  
Slowly, like he were a skittish animal, Jeremy came out from the bathroom. Alfredo was already standing, hands rubbing at his thighs before he held out his hand with a soft smile.    
  
“Don’t think we ever got to dance, back at the gala. I feel a little cheated,”    
  
Jeremy giggled, his whole body relaxing as he walked over and easily took Alfredo ’s hand.    
  
“No, we didn’t. And that’s a damn shame.”    
  
Alfredo just smiled and pulled his phone from his pocket, putting on his Wind Down Spotify playlist and tossed it to the bed. Soft cricket chirps began to trickle out, followed by the gentle strum of a guitar. Jeremy stepped in closer, just shy of flush as Alfredo moved to wrap his arm around Jeremy’s back and they started step-swaying. It wasn’t really dancing, though both of them knew how. It was just for them, enjoying each other. Alfredo ’s still damp hair curled around his face as he dipped his head a little and Jeremy’s eyes seemed to grow impossibly darker but his expression softened.    
  
“...Fredo?” he mumbled, stepping a little closer. “I think I love you,”    
  
Alfredo blinked and felt like his heart would explode. He wanted to spill the words out, wanted to yell and punch the air, wanted to collapse and weep, wanted to never again move from that single moment, Jeremy’s words echoing in his ears. He pulled the shorter man close as he could and smiled, pressing their temples together, letting out a shaky noise.    
  
“M-Me too,” he managed, feeling like he’d break if he didn’t get the words out. “A whole lot. God, so much.”    
  
“Yeah?” Jeremy smiled at him, and Alfredo felt himself go a little cross-eyed trying to keep it in view. “God, you’re just,” he stopped, words choking off.    
  
“I know,” he murmured. “I know,”    
  
Jeremy pulled away a little, just enough to see Alfredo properly, small, fragile smile on his face but it made him shine. He lifted a calloused hand to Alfredo’s cheek, thumb stroking at his cheekbone. He looked like he were in awe, and Alfredo was little better, but neither cared. He turned his face and pressed a soft kiss to Jeremy’s palm, smiling as the other man giggled despite the thick calluses that likely dulled the sensation.    
  
“God, we’re absolute messes,” he whispered. “How long-?”    
  
“Since the second year I knew you,” Jeremy murmured, still smiling. “Fuck, we’re really, really dumb, aren’t we?”    
  
“Prolly,” Alfredo hummed. “But, we got there in the end, didn’t we?”    
  
“...Can I kiss you?”    
  
Alfredo half expected to freeze at the request, like a deer in headlights, but all he felt was contentment and safety. He was safe with Jeremy, always had been, always would be.    
  
“Thanks for asking,” he murmured against Jeremy’s palm before shifting and leaning down.    
  
He brushed his lips just lightly over Jeremy’s before leaning back in for another, this time both of them lingering. It wasn’t a desperate rush, like Alfredo had half expected, but instead made the buzz of noise that had been roiling about his stomach for the last three hours calm, tempering to something like butterflies before it disappeared entirely, each kiss slow and soft, exploring. Alfredo shifted, drawing Jeremy in closer as Jeremy wound a hand into Alfredo’s hand, pulling just a little but not too much. It was a little awkward, their noses bumping now and again, leaving the other to giggle before they were pulled back in for another, and another and another, over and over. Somewhere deep, the pair gasping for breath, exploring each other’s mouths and pushing for more. Soft noises were pulled from their throats as they nipped at jaws and necks, marking the other man for all to see.    
  
“When I heard Ramsey, fuck, I was so scared,” Jeremy muttered, breathless, lips trailing up Alfredo’s neck. “Thought he’d hurt you, take you from me. Swore no one would ever do that again,”    
  
“He wouldn’t have known what hit him,” Alfredo gasped, tilting his head to the side and letting Jeremy mark up his neck, shivering slightly. “Never gonna let someone take you either, Jeremy. Never again.”    
  
“Never again,” Jeremy repeated, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Alfredo’s mouth.    
  
They both knew such a promise would be near impossible to keep, what with the life they were too addicted to to leave, but the moment called for it. They huffed against the other’s lips, smiles making it hard to kiss but it didn’t matter. At some point, Alfredo wasn’t sure when, his phone had died, leaving them standing in their room, swaying and trading kisses in quiet, but it didn’t matter. Finally, Jeremy pulled back from a kiss to yawn, blinking up at Alfredo like he weren’t sure it was real and Alfredo laughed, shaking his head.    
  
“Come on, let’s get to bed, J,” he murmured, pecking the man once more on the cheek.    
  
Jeremy didn’t argue, for once, and they made their way under the covers and held each other close, as they did every night. But, now it felt more charged. Jeremy slipped one hand under Alfredo’s shirt and Alfredo tucked himself up close to the man, letting himself be held.    
  
“I love you,” was whispered at his temple. “Sleep well, Fredo,”    
  
Alfredo smiled and let out a happy little hum, nuzzling impossibly closer.    
  
“Sleep well, Jeremy,” he mumbled back.    
  
The next morning, Alfredo woke up slowly, warm as he ever was, but this time there was no need to quietly ignore the fact that their arms were wrapped up around each other. Jeremy’s head resting on Alfredo ’s chest, leg draped over his thighs and a little bit of drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Alfredo giggled at the sight, loath to move the other man but there was nothing for it, given that his bladder was making itself very well known. Grunting softly, he managed to detangle himself, tucking Jeremy back into the warmth of their shared bed before quickly heading to the bathroom to take care of business. When he was washing his hands, he heard a soft,    
  
“Alfredo?”    
  
“In the bathroom, J,” he called over his shoulder, turning the water off and drying his hands.   


Coming out, he paused, blinking at the sight and felt himself smile. Jeremy was sprawled out on the bed, clearly reaching for his warm spot, much like a cat would, head lifting and blinking muzzily up at him, soft frown pulling his lips down.    
  
“Hey there,”    
  
“Hey yourself,” Jeremy mumbled back, yawning. “What time is it, even?”    
  
“Bout eight I think. We slept in,”    
  
Jeremy flopped back on the bed with a loud groan and Alfredo just giggled, amused at his partner’s antics. His heart flipped a little at that thought, the word carrying so much more weight than before.    
  
“Hey, Jeremy,” he sobered, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge, putting his hand in between them, fingers tangling in the sheets. “We should talk about...About last night.”    
  
Jeremy picked his head up and then gave a long breath, pushing himself up so he was sitting. His hand moved towards Alfredo’s, dark eyes serious but not cautious.    
  
“Do you regret-?” he started, only to stop as Alfredo shook his head rapidly.    
  
“No! God no!” he took a deep breath. “I could never regret kissing you. Ever. Just… We’ve known each other for years. What are we to each other? Are we partners? Are we boyfriends? Are we dating?”    
  
Jeremy tangled their fingers together and rubbed his thumb over Alfredo ’s knuckles. He relaxed immediately, not even aware he’d been tense. His gaze was unwavering as he looked Alfredo in the eyes, soft but certain, as he was with everything.    
  
“I would love to be whatever you want us to be, Alfredo. All I can truly say is, I love you. I have loved you for years and I don’t plan on stopping any time soon, not for hell or high water. We’ve been through hell and back, and we’ve got a family now too.” he smiled, sweet and gentle, shy even. “I couldn’t imagine myself being anywhere else than here.”    
  
“Me too,” Alfredo murmured, thumb rubbing circles on the scar at Jeremy’s thumb. “God, I’ve loved you for years, Jeremy. I guess I’m just in shock that I get to  _ have  _ this, have you and Fredo and Fiona. I don’t,” he sucked in a breath. “I didn’t think I’d ever have the chance.”    
  
Jeremy squeezed his hand tight, calming the tremor that just barely started up. They were both covered in scars, both of them scared of the past returning. Alfredo’s hands ached with phantom pain and arthritic flair, and he fought the urge to crack his knuckles and forced his gaze away from the thin white scars that were scattered across his hands and wrists. Instead, he sucked in a breath as Jeremy said,    
  
“If you were up for it, I’d marry you, scream my love for you at the top of my lungs and never let you doubt for a moment I don’t love-- Whoa-!!”    
  
Alfredo lunged forward and tackled Jeremy to the bed, peppering his face in kisses, murmuring,    
  
“You ridiculous man,” he managed between kisses. “Fuck, you just-- You would, wouldn’t you?”    
  
Jeremy wrapped his arms around Alfredo tight as he could and kissed him back, a giggle bursting out of his chest.    
  
“What else would I do but do something in full?” he managed, breathless, as they calmed down. “We don’t have to do it, I just… I just can’t see myself being with anyone but you, honestly.”    
  
Alfredo sucked in a sharp breath and nuzzled close as he could, shutting his eyes tight as he tried not to cry.    
  
“God damn it, Jeremy, you’re not allowed to make me cry with this shit,” he mumbled into the man’s chest. "Why would you make me cry like that?”    
  
“Fredo-?”    
  
“Good tears,” he promised wetly. “Very good tears. Just... Fuck, Jeremy, yes. Yes, a hundred times yes.”    
  
Whatever Jeremy was about to say was cut off by a loud crash in the kitchen and both of them were up and out of their room in a heartbeat, Jeremy grabbing the bat he kept by the inside of the door as Alfredo’s hands curled into fists.    
  
“What the fuck is going on out here?!” Jeremy demanded as they skidded to a halt in the kitchen.    
  
Matt was sitting at the table, ice pack on one wrist, his other hand trembling faintly as Fiona was cleaning up the porcelain bowl. The other man looked frustrated and a little sheepish, but Fiona didn’t even look phased.    
  
“This is what you get for being old, Matt,” she said, shaking her head.    
  
Matt mock scowled and half whined, half grumbled, “I’m only twenty-nine, Fi, I shouldn’t have arthritis,”    
  
“Well, maybe if you did your wrist stretches,” Jeremy retorted, keeping his voice light as he could despite the worry in his eyes.    
  
“Whatever Dad,” Matt said with an eye-roll, though he was grinning now.    
  
Alfredo huffed lightly and forced himself to relax, picking his way around the shattered porcelain to the refrigerator to pull open the freezer and grab a second ice pack for Alfredo.   


Fiona snorted in amusement as she tossed the shards in the trash can, grabbing a wet paper towel to get the rest. “He’s like, a year younger than you. How does that even work?”    
  
“We don’t question the found family, Fiona,” Alfredo yawned, handing off the ice pack to Matt as Jeremy perched next to him and took one of his wrists wordlessly, massaging.    
  
“Oohhh, god that feels so good,” Matt mumbled, slumping forward until he was draped across the island, groaning in pleasure.   


Alfredo hummed and went back to the fridge, pulling out the eggs, bacon and milk and cheese, shutting it with his hip. Fiona grabbed down the spices and pulled out the frying pan, grunting slightly as she moved wrong standing back up. Alfredo gave her a look, eyebrow raised and she rolled her shoulders slowly before shaking her head.    
  
“Nothing too bad. Just need to wear the brace today, I guess. I may have fucked my back up a little wearing those heels for so long and not wearing the corseted dress as I’d planned. Climbing along the roof also didn't help too much.”    
  
“Let me know if you need me to call Dr. Grey to get you in earlier,” Alfredo said with a nod and Fiona bumped her hip against his.    
  
“Awww, lookit you, big softie.”    
  
Alfredo blushed slightly and just shook his head, huffing as he set up breakfast. He let the pan heat up and added butter and then strips of bacon as Fiona cracked eggs into a large metal bowl, adding milk and spices before whipping it all together. Alfredo pulled the crispy bacon out of the pan just in time for her to pour out the first round of omelets. It was routine at this point; she added the appropriate amounts of cheese to each one before he flipped it with a neat little flick of his wrist and caught it once more. Fiona gave a soft golf clap, grinning, and Alfredo gave her a gentle hip check before shaking the omelets out onto their plates. Matt and hers were first, and she’d take them over to the island where they’d tuck in, leaving Alfredo to make his and Jeremy’s omelets by himself. He didn’t mind it, and it went by quickly; once he was done, he turned the burner off and dropped the used bowl in the sink to be washed later before bringing the lightly steaming plates over to the island. He slid Jeremy’s plate over to him and dropped a kiss on his cheek for good measure, freezing as Fiona squealed in delight.    
  
“Oh my god!!”    
  
“What?” Alfredo demanded, feeling defensive suddenly.    
  
Fiona had her hands to her mouth, eyes shining bright with joy and what could be the beginning of tears, while Matt simply popped his head up on his fist, a pleased, genuine smile pulling at his lips.    
  
“Just, you two never kissed in front of us, in all the time we’ve known you.” Fiona managed, pushing up her glasses to rub at her eyes. “Just, makes me really happy to see you two so comfortable with us to do that finally!”    
  
Jeremy blinked several times before he asked, slowly,    
  
“Wait, what?”    
  
“Well, I mean, I get it, you two may not have wanted to telegraph that you were together, but it was pretty easy to tell,” Mattexplained, still grinning. “You two were so head over fuckin heels in love it nearly gave me diabetes. You’re literally the ideal for having a partner in crime and a life partner.”    
  
“I--What?” Alfredo managed, blush rising to his cheeks. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or melt into the ground. Or both.    
  
Fiona’s brow slowly furrowed as Jeremy put his head in his hands and made a wheezy little giggle.    
  
“Waitwait, do you mean to say that you two--Are you two not actually married?! Shit, did we ruin it?! Oh god,”    
  
“What?! Oh god, guys, I’m so sorry, fuck, we never thought you weren’t already married! Though, congrats, I guess on getting hitched! When’s the ceremony?”    
  
Alfredo leaned forward and draped himself over Jeremy’s back, letting out a hysterical little giggle. He could feel Jeremy’s muscles shifting underneath him and that was certainly a mental image for later, but for the moment it was a grounding force. He felt a calloused hand pat at his hip and he just shook his head, taking slow, steady breaths.    
  
“We weren’t even  _ dating _ , guys,” Jeremy squeaked out.    
  
Silence fell for a handful of seconds.    
  
“What the fuck.” Fiona said flatly. “No, okay, you’re pulling my leg. Hahaha, real funny guys, not even dating. I-That can’t be-- Right? Matt?”    
  
Matt was simply staring at the pair of them, mouth hanging open just a little before he closed it and shook his head.    
  
“Holy shit. Y’all were actually that clueless? Seriously?”    
  
“You two knew each other for like, five fucking years!!  _ How could you not know?! _ ” Fiona demanded, hands waving as she gestured. “Like, just, how?! How can you be that dense? For fucksake, you  _ share a bed _ -!”    
  
“Okay, that one’s easy. We both hate sleeping alone,” Alfredo interjected. “And hey, we aren’t  _ that bad _ ! We figured it out in the end! That’s what matters.”    
  
“...Is this a bad time to mention that I asked you to marry me or--?” Jeremy added, finally picking his head up.    
  
Fiona looked like she was simultaneously ecstatic and ready to slam her face into a wall, or maybe one of theirs. Instead, she took a deep breath and Matt buried his hands in his hair, groaning before it started to bubble out into a laugh.    
  
“Only you two, I swear to god.”    
  
“I don’t know why I act surprised anymore,” Fiona huffed, shaking her head, though she was slowly beginning to smile as well. “You two better fucking invite us to the wedding.”    
  
“I literally just asked him,” Jeremy defended. “That’s gonna be held off for a while. Besides, we do have some shit to discuss and send out to Matt.”    
  
Immediately, the light-hearted mood sobered and everyone gave slow nods.    
  
“Ramsey’s offer.” Alfredo said softly.    
  
“Yeah,” Jeremy immediately took his hand in his, rubbing along his knuckles. “Did you send a photo of it to Trevor?”    
  
“Yeah,” Matt nodded and let out a long breath. “He said all he got from it was that it was an actual number, not a burner. So, it’s serious. There’s no connection to LSPD or FiB. I think we have a legitimate offer here, but I won’t call unless we all agree. Trevor said he was on board with whatever we decided.”    
  
Fiona looked down at her empty breakfast plate as Alfredo restrained the urge to tap at the table and fidget. Almost subconsciously, he cracked his knuckles and sighed at the release of tension. Jeremy fiddled with his knife, lazily turning it around and around, doing idle tricks that no longer required his full attention to get right.    
  
“I say we do it. Arrange a meeting.” Jeremy finally said. “I’m Rimmy fucking Tim, they know I’m the scariest thing that’s hit LS in the last six years, and they know about the Chaos Duo. They knew Alfredo was the Sauce and Ramsey saw him without his mask, so that means they’ve had tabs on us. Does Trevor know about that possibility?”    
  
Matt nodded. “Yeah. He’d swept his contacts through his own methods of interrogation, but none of them gave us out. Which means that they’re smarter than we gave them credit for, or they have their own hacker.”   


“Doubtful,” Alfredo snorted, feeling his contempt and fear rise and mingle in an unsavory bitter mixture. They all knew he’d done work for the Fakes in the past, working as the Sauce, but he was always careful about not showing his face the few times he’d gone to meet them, never speaking. “They outsource on nearly all their heists. It’s well known amongst my contacts that being hired by the Fakes for any job means nothing but chaos but a high payday. They’ve pulled some of the most insane shit back in the day, before BrownMan left the city to do whatever the hell he’s doing nowadays. He was their wildcard.”    
  
“Hmnnm. They do have Mogar and Jones though.”    
  
“Mogar is the getaway driver,” Alfredo shook his head. “He’s got a good head, but he’s no hacker into a secure vault in under a minute before poison gas gets released. Jones is a wildcard in the form of pure chaos, and no one can reign her in. Brownman was the jack of all trades, master of none type.”    
  
Matt stapled his fingers together and gave a slow nod. “Alright. How do we want to do this? Jeremy, you’re technically the boss,”    
  
“And you’re the face,” he countered. “Look, I don’t like this. At all. That Ramsey knew who Alfredo was, that he saw him without the mask? That worries me. It means that one of them connected Alfredo to Sauce, despite all his precautions, or-”    
  
“Or-?” Matt dragged out, leaning forward.    
  
“Or, someone I knew that’s part of the crew told them who I was,” Alfredo murmured, shoulders hunching, stomach churning. “That’s a very real possibility.”    
  
Fiona curled her hands around her coffee mug and let out a long breath, shaking her head as Alfredo rolled first one wrist then the other.    
  
“So, that leaves us with the obvious answer that Alfredo was compromised by his old friend, for whatever reason. Pattillio is a powerful woman, and would have gotten that info even if the Fakes weren’t one of the tightest knit gangs in the city, if not the state.”    
  
“The way I see it,” Alfredo started, pulling his hand away from Jeremy’s to gesture. “Way I see it is we contact them. They’re just going to keep bothering us at this rate, and it’s only going to get more and more dangerous. Next time, they’ll single us out in an environment that’s even  _ less  _ in our control and I really don’t want to see that outcome. Just,” he shook his head slowly and leaned against Jeremy. “It may be a good thing, and if all else fails, I can get into their servers and blackmail them.”    


Fiona giggled, the tension that settled over them breaking like it had never been there in the first place.    
  
“Alright. Call now or later?”    
  
“I say now,” Jeremy crossed his arms, looking amused more than anything. “It’s nine in the morning. They deserve the wake-up call if they aren’t already up, and really it’s Ramsey’s fault for not giving us a specified time or meeting place. I’m almost insulted.”    
  
“Whatever you say, dear,” Alfredo said, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s temple and reveling in the fact he could do that now.    
  
Jeremy beamed, turning his face up and pressing a kiss to Alfredo’s chin, making him smile and tilt his head so he could give his fiance a proper kiss. His heart jolted in the most wonderfully painful way at that thought and he never wanted it to stop. Fiona and Matt made near identical cooing noises at the pair of them, grinning wide, and Alfredo pulled away to flip them off, huffing in annoyance.    
  
“Is this going to be a thing now with you two?”    
  
“Oh, definitely,” Fiona snickered. “You kiddin’ me? This is literally all I’ve ever wanted, and all this time Alfredo and I thought you two were too shy to ever do more than cuddle in front of us,”    
  
“Seriously though, that you two are that fucking dense,” Matt started, dancing away with a laugh as Jeremy turned to him with a scowl.    
  
“Okay, well, they’re being idiots,” Fiona rolled her neck and sighed. “I’m getting a fucking shower and then laying down for a good hour. Let me know when you call.” before she drained her coffee cup and put her dishes in the sink.    
  
Alfredo just rolled his eyes and watched Jeremy tackle Matt to the couch, both of them going over the back in a tangle of limbs and growling laughter and faux wrestling moves, complete with loud yelling. Instead, he turned on his heel and walked down the hall to his bedroom and shut the door tight. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, looking to the desk where his quilting equipment was set up and the lower half of his mask; it was leather and cloth, settling over his nose and mouth, and with the “eerie” ghoul mask that Fiona had made him for the few times he did go out on deals, it made him look just this side of intimidating. Most people didn’t even see him. Most people. He pulled out his personal phone and dialed a number. The phone rang once, then,    
  
“ _ Hello? _ ”    
  
“Hello,” he said cooly. “I believe you have some answering to do."   
  
“ _ I can’t say I was expecting to hear from you. What- _ ”    
  
“Don’t play fucking mind games, I’m not in the mood,” he snarled, trying to shove down the mixture of anger and trepidatious excitement. “You know exactly what I mean.”   


“.... _ Well, it has been a long time. _ ”    
  
“So you think sending your fucking attack dog after me and mine is the way to get in contact with me?!” he hissed, feeling his hackles rise. “Really?!”    
  
“ _ Calm down. You’ve done work with me in the past, _ ”    
  
“The  _ distant _ past, Jack,” he snarled. “We left everything behind  _ for a reason;  _ one you have upheld for the last four years _.  _ And now Ramsey comes out of nowhere, singles me out of a crowd at a gala I just so happen to be attending, and offers me and mine a  _ goddamn deal,  _ supposedly without your knowledge.”    
  
“ _ Calm down Alfredo. _ ” she soothed and as much as he hated to admit it, it worked. “ _ Yes, I didn’t expect Geoff to act that quickly, but there are things that we need you and your little group for. I’ll even call it a favor if that makes it easier. _ ”    
  
Alfredo paused, his anger abating for a moment as he mulled it over. There were benefits to rolling with a proper crew and when he and Jack had split to go their separate ways, years ago, it had been under the mutual understanding that they would leave the other out of the others business unless otherwise called upon. He’d done some side jobs for her in the past and she’d helped him in return. But never something as large as a meeting face to face. Never something as intense as a full-blown heist. Immediately, he thought back to all the whisperings of a museum heist, but he’d ignored them because there was simply no way. Instead, he took a deep breath and rubbed at his temples.    
  
“When.”   
  
It wasn’t a question. It never was with Jack.    
  
“ _ Do y’all have time tomorrow? _ ”    
  
She was tentative, cautious in a way she only ever was with him. Everyone else, she could, would and likely had wrapped up in knots; fear, admiration, respect, or love, Jack was damn good at what she did and there was no question when she was in a room who was in control. Unless it was him. They were always on equal footing.   
  
“...Maybe.” he finally said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Maybe tomorrow. If not everyone, maybe me and Rimmy T.”    
  
“ _...Thank you, Fredo, _ ”    
  
“Yeah, don’t get used to it, asshole,” Alfredo muttered, though he couldn’t help the fondness in his voice. “Look, if you need me in the future, don’t be a dick about it.”    
  
“ _ Got it, _ ” Jack laughed and Alfredo resisted the urge to laugh with her. He was still upset with her sending Geoff over meeting him herself. “ _ See you tomorrow? _ ”    
  
“See you tomorrow,” and he hung up.    
  
For a perfectly still moment, he just let himself breathe, focusing on the act of breathing before he realized his hands were shaking violently and his phone had fallen to the bed. He sank to the bed, arms wrapping around his middle as he managed to just simply breathe, mind a single track. Jack had picked up. He was going to see her. He was going to see her in person after almost four years. He barely looked up as the door opened, barely even noticed Jeremy settle down next to him and coax him to lay down. The soft words were mostly lost on him but he let Jeremy maneuver him how he wanted until they were laying down, Alfredo ’s head on the other man’s chest, his hands holding Alfredo’s.    
  
“Alfredo, breathe buddy, you gotta breathe. Yeah, that’s it. Just breathe.”    
  
“I called her,” he mumbled finally, shocked at how his voice didn’t tremble. “I called her and set up a date to meet.”    
  
“Okay, when?”    
  
“...Tomorrow, at the earliest. Just-Just me and you, I think.”    
  
“Okay. This is on your terms, Fredo, remember that,”    
  
“I know,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. “Just… It’s been  _ four years _ , Jeremy, since I saw her last. Fucking hell, it’s been almost eight since we were in the same crew, and I-” his breath hitched. “I’m pissed and confused and hurt, and I just... I don’t know anymore, Jeremy.”    
  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Jeremy pulled him close, rolled them so Alfredo was laying underneath him, Jeremy’s solid weight helping ground him as he wound his fingers into the shorter man’s shirt. “Breathe, Fredo. It’s okay to be upset. I would be too, to be perfectly honest. The last time you saw her it was just before your hands were all fucked up,”    
  
“Yeah. And I just… We separated to keep each other safe.” Alfredo’s voice lowered to barely a breath, and had Jeremy not been right up against his chest, he may not have heard him at all. “We agreed to not meet up again because we were always targeted as a pair, and I...I always fucking hated that. I hated that she decided it was better for us to be alone, like watching our own backs was more important.”    
  
“Did you tell her this?”    
  
“Several times,” he grunted, opening his eyes a little. “But, just… She’s stubborn. She doesn’t want to see me hurt. Again.”    
  
Jeremy let out a breath and popped up so he was resting over his forearms overtop of Alfredo , looking down at him.    
  
“How much do you remember from the hospital?” when Alfredo blinked up at him, Jeremy frowned. “Seriously, think hard. Aside from being super drugged up and in pain for a solid week before you were fully conscious for more than five minutes.”    
  
“...I remember you. I remember nurses and doctors and the surgery,” Alfredo started slowly, eyes sliding half-shut once more. “I...I remember pleading for-for Jack,”    
  
“You kept calling for her. Begged me to find her, make sure she was okay,” Jeremy admitted, voice hushed, eyes soft. “She was already there, just behind me. She scoured the entire city and literally only found us by chance, but she stayed that whole week with you and me. That’s where I met her.”    
  
“...She already knows-” Alfredo swallowed. “She already knows that my hands are fucked up?”    
  
“She knows and she helped me obliterate the gang that hurt you, baby,” Jeremy nosed at Alfredo’s jaw. “Jack’s fucking scary, by the way. Don’t think you could have asked for a better big sister,”    
  
“We aren’t actually related,” he mumbled, though he smiled just a little. “God, if she heard you say that,”    
  
“Well, you are like her younger brother. You two have the most ridiculous sibling energy,” he grinned as Alfredo rolled his eyes. "See? Can't even deny it."   


Alfredo just snorted weakly and curled up tighter. “Can we not move for the rest of today?”    
  
“Of course, Fredo,” Jeremy murmured, “Anything you want, we can do. I’ve got you,”    
  
“Thanks, Jeremy,” he mumbled, brushing a kiss along his jaw. “Fuck, I shouldn’t be crying over this,”    
  
“Alfredo, you’ve had a long night and a long morning already,” Jeremy retorted, hugging his fiance tighter. “You’re allowed to cry, jesus christ. It’s  _ healthy  _ to cry when you’re stressed like this, fuck. You know I’ll never judge you,”    
  
Alfredo didn’t have anything to say in response, just curled up tighter and let out a shaky sigh. Jeremy rubbed his hands and squeezed at them now and again, having to nearly bite his tongue to keep from growling in anger. He liked Jack, checked in with her from time to time on behalf of Alfredo , but they had an understanding that any attempt to approach Alfredo would be done on  _ Alfredo ’s  _ terms. That Ramsey had come out of the blue with an offer like that, whether or not Jack had fully known, it set his teeth on edge. Four years of almost nothing, then a job offer like that.   


‘ _ The fucking nerve, _ ’ He had to force himself to breathe so not to alert Alfredo to his rising anger and carefully shelved it for later.    
  
Instead, he nosed closer to Alfredo and smiled when his fiance made a soft noise in return. He had his family and he would make damn sure that they were taken care of. He would have some choice words for Jack, and Ramsey, but that was a tomorrow problem. Tomorrow, his anger would have cooled so he would have a level head, tomorrow, he would have the time to sit and think about what he wanted to say. That was tomorrow’s problem though, not a now problem. And he couldn’t bring himself to stay angry when he had an armful of Alfredo.    
  
Later, when they finally got up and were dressed for the day, they found an empty apartment with a scribbled note on the kitchen island.    
  
_ Gone out for the day, be back later. Don’t get killed. XOXOXO Matt and Fi  _ _   
_ _   
_ “We have such lovely children don’t we dear?” Alfredo chuckled, smiling and shaking his head as Jeremy snorted in amusement.    
  
“Yeah, sure do.” he paused and then rubbed his hands on his jean clad thighs. “Well, shall we? Nothing for it, staying in an empty apartment.”    
  
Alfredo hummed and nodded, rocking back and forth on his heels. “I was thinking, heading to the shelter, out near Vinewood-”    
  
“Wait, Alfredo, are you serious-!?” Jeremy practically bounced into his space, eyes shining and Alfredo grinned, stepping away.    
  
He walked to the hall closet and opened it,    
  
“Yeah, pretty sure,”   


Inside was a liter box shaped like an igloo, odor neutralizing cat liter three massive cat beds stacked up on each other, water and food bowls, and more toys stuffed in there than most people would expect. Alfredo plucked a carrier from the carefully stacked pile and the neon orange collar with a dark purple tag with the name ROSIE etched out in it.    
  
“Oh my god, Alfredo, are you serious right now?” Jeremy breathed, hiccupping and Alfredo giggled, nodding.    
  
“Yeah, I’m serious Jeremy. You wanna go pick up our new cat?”    
  
Jeremy just nodded, tearing up a little, and quickly grabbed the keys for the Kumar before leading the way out of the apartment. He was practically vibrating in place the whole way to the garage, and then as Alfredo loaded up the cat carrier and leash, bounced his leg, impatiently patient.   
  
“Ready?”    
  
“God yes,” Jeremy turned the engine over and pulled out of the garage, grinning as he did so.    
  
He barely seemed to restrain himself from gunning it down to Vinewood, and Alfredo just shook his head in amusement. Same old Jeremy, no matter how blood soaked their hands became. In no time, they were pulling into the parking lot and Jeremy all but threw himself out of the car, catching himself in a slight stumble and throwing the back door open to pull out the cat carrier and leash in the same amount of time it took Alfredo to get out and start to make his way across the small lot to the front door of the shelter.    
  
It was a bright yellow building, single story ranch style with a front porch elevated off the ground with stairs leading up to it, and the distant sound of dogs barking in the large back yard that Alfredo knew was connected to the place. A few anonymous donations, and some clever reworking of zoning, and the shelter, and several others throughout the city, had suddenly gotten funding to fix up and even expand their buildings. Happy Ending Tails was one of the smaller shelters, holding only ten dogs and seven cats, but they were a good bunch and Alfredo and Jeremy liked them. Fiona and Matt were on board with the cat, though Alfredo had added the stipulation that it would have to be a breed that wouldn’t make his allergies act up, and Jeremy had nearly nyxed the whole thing; as much as he wanted a pet, it wouldn’t be fair to get an animal that only three of them could pet or care for, and would make Alfredo uncomfortable.    
  
Alfredo was jolted out of his thoughts when he noticed Jeremy hovering on the steps, looking suddenly unsure.    
  
“J?”    
  
“I-I’m good,” he mumbled, taking a deep breath and grabbing Alfredo’s hand, interlacing their fingers.    
  
Alfredo just squeezed his hand and pulled the door open. A soft bell jingled overhead, alerting a young woman behind the counter. She had vibrantly purple afro and a massive smile on her face, amber eyes shining in excitement and mirth. Her nametag had a new pawprint sticker on it, and she was pulling on her jacket as they came in.    
  
“Hey you two!” she chirped, grinning.    
  
“Hey, Nina,” Jeremy waved their joined hands, matching her enthusiasm.    
  
“Hey,” Alfredo said, nodding as Jeremy lowered their joined hands. “How’s it going?”    
  
“Oh you know, well enough,” she said with a lazy shrug before leaning forward and smiling. “Buuuttttt, y’all aren’t here to see me. You’re here to see your baby,”    
  
“Can we?” Jeremy breathed.    
  
Nina laughed and nodded. “Yeah! I’ll go grab her, shelter rules and all that. Can you give me your carrier?”    
  
Jeremy handed it over and she took it with a grin before giving a two fingers salute.    
  
“I will be right back, you two. The last bit of paperwork is here,” she pushed the last forms towards them. “And then all you have to do is pay and you can take your baby girl home.”    
  
“Thank you, Nina,”    
  
She waved Alfredo off and shook her head. “I’m just glad she’s getting a good home. Poor baby needs it,”    
  
Jeremy nodded absently, already hunched over the forms and quickly filling them out. Alfredo just looked at him fondly and shook his head.    
  
“She’ll have no shortage of love with four people living at home,”    
  
Nina nodded, humming as she came out from around the counter, leaning on her cane as she put the cat carrier under her arm.    
  
“You don’t have to convince me. She adopted you two the minute you came in here, long before you decided to adopt her,”    
  
“As is the way of cats. Little fuzzy bastards worm their way right into your heart with purring and big cute eyes.”    
  
“You’re just salty cause we can’t also have a dog,”    
  
“Look, if Mr. Wei can have two corgi’s, I don’t get why we can’t also have a dog on top of a cat! Especially when we’ve got the space for it! I’m still calling bull on that,”    
  
It was only part of the argument; Jeremy, Fiona and Alfredo were more than on board for having two pets, if not more, and if they really needed to, it wouldn’t be too hard to move to a new place with more space and tolerance for such arrangements. The rest of the argument, and really the final decision behind why they were waiting, was largely due to their lifestyle. With the unusual hours, enclosed space, and no real guarantee of routine, it would be much harder on a dog than a cat. A cat required routine as well, but was largely self sufficient. Alfredo was waiting on a cat tree to be delivered that he’d end up putting together later that week, which would be good for Rosie and give her some form of entertainment if ever there was a night all four of them were out of the apartment and Trevor couldn’t move his operation over to the apartment to keep an eye on her.    
  
“Excited?” Alfredo asked, sliding his attention over to Jeremy, who had finished filling out the forms and was instead bouncing on his toes.    
  
“What gave it away?” he asked, slowing down and giving a shit eating grin.    
  
“You know, couldn’t tell you,” Alfredo said after a moment, a cheeky grin of his own pulling at his lips.    
  
Jeremy gently shoulder checked him and Alfredo stumbled a pace before righting himself.    
  
“You two better be playing nice,” Nina called as she came back down the hall towards them, carrying a very loudly mewling cat carrier.    
  
Alfredo had to wrap an arm around Jeremy’s waist to keep the other man from going towards Nina, laughing softly at his fiance’s child-like excitement. It was nice to see Jeremy in such a good mood, and the whole adventure helped him keep his anxiety of the looming tomorrow at bay. Rosie’s smokey-black paw pressed at the door and Jeremy cooed, leaning into Alfredo ’s side like he wasn’t sure he could support himself for a moment. Nina grinned and put the cat carrier on the desk, and Jeremy pulled away from Alfredo to press two fingers against the bars and made a cooing-giggle as Rosie leaned forward to sniff at him before attempting to lick the tips of his fingers.    
  
“I think I’ve been replaced,” Alfredo said mildly, struggling to hold back a smile as Jeremy pulled away and gave him the same puppy eyes as when they found Rosie six months ago.    
  
“Fredo, lookit her, she’s so sweet, oh my god--”    
  
“I know, J, I know,” Alfredo chuckled, shuffling forward as Jeremy moved away to give him room, and also pay so they could get home.    
  
Rosie’s dark blue eyes blinked back at him from the dim confines of her carrier. She was still small, barely a year old, so the thick fur Norwegian Forest cats were known for wouldn’t grow in for another few months, but she was steadily growing into her too large paws and her ears already looked more like they belonged on a cat and not a radio tower. Her rich black-grey fur seemed almost like smoke as she moved, shaking herself out and pawing at the cage door once more, looking for a way to get out.    
  
“Hello, sweetheart,” he murmured, smiling involuntarily at the small cat. “You’re so small but you’d take on the world, yes you would,”   


Rosie just meowed in response and pressed her paw at the door once more. Alfredo chuckled and lifted the carrier carefully, half tempted to simply carry it in his arms so not to risk jostling Rosie around. Jeremy quickly counted out the fee, plus some extra, and handed Nina the cash. She pocketed the extra, knowing by now not to argue with Jeremy when it came to such things, and put the rest away in the till and sat back down in her chair.    
  
“Well, another successful adoption. Have fun, Rosie! You’ll have a good home,”    
  
“You can expect a lot of photos,” Alfredo promised, knowing between Jeremy and Fiona there would be enough to fill a photo album in less than two days.    
  
“I already have an photogram page set up for her,” Jeremy admitted, unabashed.    
  
Alfredo resisted the urge to sigh at him, knowing full well that it was just another trend of the social world he didn’t fully care about. It was ironic, given he was the hacker and practically lived in his computer, but, as he’d pointed out to Alfredo and Fiona in the past, there was a difference between social media and hacking. Not that anyone believed him, ever, but it was the story he stuck too. They waved good bye to Nina and Jeremy proudly lead the way out to the car, only to pause and look at the carrier.    
  
“Do you want me to drive so you can hold the cat?” Alfredo guessed, already holding out his hand to take the keys.    
  
“Would you?”    
  
Alfredo’s sarcastic response died on his tongue at the happy light that filled Jeremy’s face and he nodded.    
  
“Course. Wouldn’t have offered otherwise. I know how long you’ve been waiting for this,”    
  
“Best fiance ever,” Jeremy said solemnly, before handing Alfredo the keys, then wrapping his arms around the carrier and holding it to his chest.    
  
“Oh, I know,” Alfredo hummed, unlocking the car and sliding in.    
  
Jeremy got in a little more carefully this time around, and cooed over Rosie the entire, careful, drive home. He stuck his fingers in between the bars and wriggled them, giggling as she batted and nipped at them, and Alfredo chuckled at Jeremy’s infectious happiness. He took a longer route than necessary to get home, mostly because he was so easily distracted by Jeremy’s smiles and happy laughter, though he also didn’t want to face the possibility of having another calling card waiting for them. The mounting dread of  _ something  _ on the horizon, aside from meeting Jack for the first time in four years, was enough to make his jaw clench. By the time they were climbing the stairs back to the apartment, his jaw was sore and Jeremy was giving him worried looks that he simply chose the ignore for the moment. He knew why Alfredo was so conflicted, but there was little that could be done for it.    
  
Alfredo barely managed to open the front door before he realized what was “off”; there was a cat tower set up in the space by the couch in the living room, cat toys tidily put away in a little box, and the sound of three different voices.    
  
“We’re back-!” he called, taking off his shoes as Jeremy came in behind him. “Thanks to whoever assembled the cat tree and set up Rosie’s stuff,”    
  
“You’re welcome!” Fiona called from the kitchen, distracted. “Trevor’s here, by the way,”    
  
Alfredo and Jeremy shared a look before Jeremy shrugged and kicked off his sneakers, instead putting the cat carrier down and opening the door. Rosie walked right out and started exploring, headed immediately to the kitchen. Alfredo and Jeremy followed and then stopped, staring. The kitchen had been transformed into a buffet; barbecue, sauces, brown rice, fried rice, and a two tier, silver-black and purple-orange cake with yellow and blue hearts in fondant stared back at them. A hand made banner that read, “CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING TOGETHER” hung over the island, and Fiona, Matt and Trevor stood in the middle of it all, looking fairly pleased with themselves.    
  
“How-When-?” Alfredo started, staring at the veritable feast in front of them.    
  
“Amazing what people can do in six hours,” Matt said with a grin. “We started planning this the minute you two went back to your room. You were both napping when we checked on you, after we’d called all this stuff in, and well,” he shrugged. “I’ll be honest, I had already put in the order for the food like, three days ago as a congratulatory meal for our biggest job to date, but you two finally getting together seemed like a better reason for a celebration.”   
  
“The cake was a little harder, but I’ve got connections,” Trevor said with an easy shrug, kneeling down to let Rosie sniff his fingers before scratching under her chin. He reached into his dark grey-purple hoodie pocket to pull out an unopened bag of cat treats, feeding two to her. “And Fiona made sure everything was put together for Rosie too.”    
  
Fiona gave a little shrug and said, “It wasn’t hard. Ry was talking about surprising Jeremy with Rosie a week ago, so didn’t take a genius to guess it’d be after the job,”    
  
“You’re all absolutely ridiculous,” Jeremy managed, but he was wiping at his eyes. “Thank you,”    
  
“Jeremy, are you- are you  _ crying _ ?!” Fiona demanded, incredulous.    
  
“Well no shit! You three, well four counting Alfredo, pulled together one of the sweetest gifts I’ve ever been given! Of course I’m gonna tear up!”    
  
Alfredo wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders, blinking away his own tears, unable to make the words he wanted to come to the surface. Instead, he held an arm out and the other three immediately moved forward, squishing together best they could in a group hug. No one said anything for a few moments, just let themselves be content, before Alfredo’s stomach growled and Alfredo laughed, pulling away.    
  
“I think we should eat before Alfredo decides it’s a good idea to eat  _ us  _ instead.”    
  
“Nah, that won’t happen. So long as no one tries to take my portion of the barbecue, we’re good.”    
  
“Do  _ you think _ I have a death wish?” Matt asked, eyebrow rising as he frowned. “No thanks, I like living,”    
  
“Smart man,” Alfredo said with a sharp smile, only mostly joking.   


The others laughed and they quickly loaded up their plates with food, feeding and watering Rosie as well and sat on the couch. They passed the night with Netflix shows and playing with Rosie, laughing until their stomachs hurt and basking in the lightheartedness. Rosie explored the apartment, though Alfredo had kept his door shut so to keep her hair off his bed and away from his weapons, and she made her favorite space - the back of Alfredo 's neck and shoulders - known by purring like an engine and making an unhappy noise when he tried to move her.

"We already adopted you, Rosie, you don't need to stay up there," he huffed, smiling despite himself as he scratched under her chin.

"You two are a good fit. All you need to do now is dye your hair grey and she'll blend in,"   


"Jeremy, I told you, I'm not dying my hair. It's a pain and a half, and I saw what happened when you did it,"   


"Hey!" Jeremy exclaimed. "That was my early male pattern baldness, don't blame the dye!"   


"You know most people would blame the dye," Matt pointed out, amused.

"Fuck you, Bragg," Jeremy sniffed as everyone else shook their heads.   


"Eehhh, no thanks. I'm good," he fiddled with the lightening purple stripe in his hair, humming. "I need to redye this bit though. It's fading."   


"Oohh what color? Are you gonna do all the ends again?"   


"I mean, maybe?" Matt shrugged. "Depends on the color and if I have to use bleach or not. You wanna help again?"   


"Hell yeah," Fiona beamed, leaning back. "It'll be fun! I won't dye my hair, but I'll do yours."

"Jeremy?"   


"Sure, I'll hop on the dye train," he grinned a little. "It'll be fun. And I have some good shit left from my last raid."   


"You mean when you raided the hair shop with Fiona?" Alfredo asked, looking more interested.

"Yeup. And they were assholes,"

"You wouldn't have had any remorse anyways. That was just vindic-justice," Trevor toasted.

"Did you just have a heart attack dude?" Matt asked, eyebrows shooting upwards, teasing light in his eyes.   


"Fuck off, Myatt," Trevor grunted as everyone else dissolved into laughter.   


"Myatt-!" Jeremy wheezed. "You just gave him a new nickname, oh my god-!!"   


Alfredo snorted in amusement as Matt rolled his eyes and looked mildly annoyed but otherwise unbothered.   


"Myatt, Myatt, Myatt, I love that!" Fiona giggled, her face flushing as she leaned into Alfredo, wheezing.   


Trevor was hiccupping in laughter, one arm wrapped around his middle, the other holding onto the arm of the couch as Jeremy laid against Matt, wheezing with high pitched laughter. Matt just made a resigned sort of noise and shook his head, but he didn't comment or shatter their mirth. Alfredo scratched Rosie's chin and grinned to himself. The tension that had been in the back of his mind since that morning released finally and he fully relaxed. When the other came down from their fits of giggles, Trevor finally stood and cracked his back.   


"Alright. I'm gonna go, thanks for having me over,"   


"Yeah man," Jeremy swayed to his feet, yawning hugely as he blinked at the clock. " _ Fuck  _ it's one am!?"   


"Well, we were talking most the night," Alfredo pointed out, chuckling.    
  
“That’s wild,” Jeremy muttered, yawning. “You good to get home or you wanna crash out on the couch? Ry and I got a thing with Patillo in the morning, but nothing too pressing,”    
  
“Only  _ you  _ would say a meeting with one of the most powerful women in the state isn’t pressing,” Fiona grunted, pushing herself to stand and sighing as her back popped. “Ohh, that feels good. Anyways, I’mma go shower.” she shuffled around the mess of limps that was half awake Alfredo and Alfredo and hugged Trevor. “See you,”    
  
Trevor hugged her back before pulling away and patting Matt’s stretched out leg and shook Alfredo’s socked foot, knowing better than to lean down and try to get either man to stand. Then, he let Jeremy pull him into a hug and murmured,    
  
“I’ll have eyes on you two when you go to meet Patillio,”    
  
“Thanks Trevor,” Jeremy mumbled, tucking his face close to his friend’s neck and just letting the moment settle.    
  
It had been a lazy day, but he knew what would happen in just a few hours. Fiona walked Trevor down to his car and left Jeremy with the task of getting Alfredo off the couch. Matt just grinned and mouthed,    
  
“Your husband, not mine dude,” before he got up and went to the kitchen, packing away what little they didn’t eat.    
  
“Hey, Fredo,” he reached out and gently shook his shoulder.    
  
Rosie mrrped and opened one startingly blue eye before butting into his hand and his heart melted.    
  
“Hmnnmm?” Alfredo blinked awake and stared up at Jeremy.    
  
“Come on buddy, gotta get to bed,”    
  
“But comfy,” he whined and Jeremy had to bite back his fond exasperation.    
  
“Alright,” he shrugged and shifted so he was half kneeling on the couch before plucking Rosie off his shoulders and putting her on Alfredo’s chest and then scooped Alfredo into his arms.    
  
Alfredo didn’t so much as yelp, used to being picked up and carried in such a manner; it wasn’t often, but he knew better than to wriggle and make Jeremy lose his grip. He felt a little silly each time, being taller than the other man, but it was more due to the sheer comedic image they made together in such a pose than actual embarrassment. He heard Matt giggle from the kitchen and flipped him off lazily, wrapping an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders and the other around Rosie. He trusted Jeremy to get them all to bed.   


‘ _ We’ve carried each other further and under far less pleasant circumstances, _ ’ he thought, idle, and quickly pushed those thoughts away in favor of feeling Jeremy’s muscles shift and focusing on the steady heartbeat against his side.    
  
“I love you,” he said, laying his head on his arm and smiling at Jeremy’s jawline.    
  
“Love you too,” Jeremy said softly, pausing in the hallway and looking at him. “So much,”    
  
Alfredo shifted, trusting Jeremy to move his weight as needed, and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his scruffy cheek before nuzzling into his neck and brushing his lips here and there, humming. Jeremy squirmed, a noise pulling from his throat, but he didn’t put Alfredo down. He waited until they were in their room to lay him down on bed and watched Rosie pick her away off of Alfredo’s chest and make her way to the middle of the bed and curled up.    
  
“She’s gonna fit right in,” Jeremy said with a nod, before stretching and shoving Alfredo gently. “Now come on, lazy, I just carried your ass to bed. You gotta get ready,”    
  
“Yes dear,” Alfredo murmured, standing and catching Jeremy in a too short kiss before grinning.   


They fell into their routine, and only had to shoo Rosie out of the bathroom once before they crawled into bed, the cat settling herself firmly in the crook of Jeremy’s elbow and kneading at his chest, purring.    
  
“Hey sweet girl,” he murmured, smiling. “Yeah, you’re a sweetheart, aren’t you?”    
  
“I swear if you talk to her all night I’m gonna kick you out to the couch,” Alfredo muttered from his pillow, not opening his eyes. “Any other night, talk away. But I wanna sleep before we have to meet Jack tomorrow.”    
  
“When?” Jeremy craned his neck to look at Alfredo, blinking a few times to see him in the darkened room.    
  
“Mid morning, I’m assuming,” he grunted. “Prolly send details to my work phone, if she’s smart.”    
  
“Great,” Jeremy groaned, shutting his eyes.    
  
“Yeah,” Alfredo sighed.    
  
“Hey, Alfredo, look at me,” Jeremy reached out and cupped the back of his head, rubbing gently at the base of his neck. He smiled when Alfredo opened an eye and grunted. “I’ve got your back. Always do. Chaos duo,”    
  
“Chaos duo” Alfredo agreed, finally relaxing.    
  
“Sleep well, love,”    
  
“Sleep well, baby,”   


Alfredo woke up, hours later, because his bed was cold, there was a weight on his chest and a sandpapery tongue was lapping at his beard. Forcing himself to open his eyes he looked down, going slightly cross eyed and huffed at the sight of Rosie, perched on his chest and making a valid attempt to clean his beard.    
  
“Come on baby,” he yawned around the words, sighing as he sat up and pulled her up with him.    
  
She immediately meowed in protest before taking the opportunity to crawl up his arm, making him hiss as her claws caught his shirt and dug a little into his skin, before settling on his shoulders.    
  
“You are ridiculous,” he mumbled, smiling and giving her some gentle chin scratches. “Absolutely and utterly,”    
  
Rosie just purred louder and butted her head against his cheek, rubbing and making him laugh at the ticklish sensation. He got up and carefully stretched, sighing as his fingers cracked and shuffled down the hall to find Jeremy, Matt and Fiona. In the kitchen, Alfredo was sitting at the island once more, though he was fully dressed and had his computer up and running, typing away at something, and Jeremy was half dressed in his Rimmy Tim outfit, holding his work phone and frowning severely.    
  
“What’d I miss?” Alfredo asked, rubbing his eyes. “Did Rosie get fed?”    
  
“Hmn? Oh yeah, I woke up early, fed her. Fiona’s out with Trevor right now,” Jeremy said, distracted, still not looking up from his phone. “Matt-?”    
  
“I’ve got the camera’s, don’t worry.” Matt said, looking up and giving Alfredo a nod and a smile. “Morning Ry,”    
  
“Uhhhh-? Context, anyone?”    
  
“Pattillo texted my work phone when you didn’t pick up, we talked and settled on a meeting time and place.” Jeremy said brusquely, stuffing his phone into his pocket and picking at his blindingly yellow pants. “We’re meeting her, Ramsey and Golden,”    
  
“Fuck really?” burst out of Alfredo before he could stop it.    
  
“Yeah, we’ve got an hour,” Jeremy frowned sharply, clearly not happy about it either. “But, she let me pick the location, so we’ve got that going for us at least. I picked the old hanger where we kept our set up for the last major job,”    
  
“Okay,” Alfredo scrubbed his face with one hand. “It takes twenty minutes to get out there, and it’ll take me about fifteen to get pulled together. Breakfast?”    
  
“Cereal, sorry,” Jeremy gave an apologetic smile. “Unless you wanna attempt bbq leftovers,”    
  
“With how many knots my stomach is in right now? No thanks,” Alfredo sighed and pulled Rosie from his shoulders. “I’m gonna go get ready.”   
  
“I’ve got breakfast,” Jeremy said with a small nod, pulling out his work phone as it buzzed.    
  
Alfredo ust turned on his heel and gave a lazy wave and walked back to their bedroom. Once he was there, he paused and took several deep, slow breaths before going to the dresser and pulling out his work clothes. Black jeans, a plain grey shirt, and his signature red leather jacket. He played with his hair, curling the ends of it around his fingers for a moment before quickly pulling it into a tight french braid, fingers moving expertly. It took every amount of restraint he had not to pull it out once he tied it off and instead turn to his quilting desk where his half mask resided. It was leather and cloth; the leather was black and very thin, but gave enough shape and hold to mold the mask into a proper jaw bone like shape in one piece. The inside was lined with cloth and could be pulled out so Alfredo could wash it, and it attached around the back of his head, under his braid. He toyed with it for a moment before he heaved a sigh and grabbed his half mask, stuffing it into his pocket and grabbed his work boots, thick steel toed black boots with no tread, and shoved his feet inside.   


He laced them up and resisted the urge to stamp his feet, and then grabbed his various weapons, wishing he could take his sniper rifle. Out of all of them, he carried the least conspicuous weapons; Fiona had her bat and her favorite handgun and sniper rifle, Matt usually had at least two hand guns, and Jeremy liked his guns and fists. Alfredo though, managed to always have at least three knives and two handguns on his person at all times. He clipped two to both his front pants pockets, the blades sheathed and resting inside, metal warming against his skin, then two, one for either jacket pocket. After a moment’s thought, he grabbed his favorite gun and attached it to his belt before making his way back to the kitchen once more.    
  
Jeremy was waiting with a plastic cup filled with milk and cheerios, idly stirring it with the spoon as Alfredo clicked through the different cameras.    
  
“Okay, I’ve got all the angles we could get without pulling up a bigger set up,” Matt slouched and shook his head. “I wish you two would let me come,”    
  
“We would, but I don’t want more of us getting dragged into bullshit. As it stands, this should just be a friendly meeting,” Jeremy said, handing Alfredo his breakfast. “And besides, we’ve got a lot to talk about when we get back.”    
  
“God I’m not looking forward to this,” Alfredo grunted around the spoon in his mouth. “This’ll be marginally better than pulling teeth.”    
  
“You’ve got me, love,” Jeremy said with a gentle hip check. “I’ve always got you,”    
  
“I know,” he sighed. “And I know you’ve got both of us, Matt, don’t get me wrong. I just…”    
  
“Am not looking forward to having to talk to someone instead of loom dangerously in the background?” he guessed.    
  
Alfredo nodded and ate more of his cereal, feeling sick with anticipation and nerves. Jeremy squeezed his bicep and Alfredo made a sympathetic noise.    
  
“You’ve got this Fredo,”    
  
“So says the man who doesn’t flub,” Alfredo muttered, shovelling more food into his mouth. “Fuck it, come on,” he slammed the cup on the counter and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Let’s just get this over with. We’ve got to beat out traffic. It’s almost eleven.”    
  
“Shit,” Jeremy grabbed his hat and gloves, his own half mask around his neck and sunglasses already on his face. “Matt, call us if they get there before us.”    
  
“Got it, boss,” Matt gave a little two finger salute before he turned back to his computer.    
  
Jeremy followed Alfredo out to the car, not speaking. He slid into the drivers seat as Alfredo got into the passenger side and carefully pulled out of the garage. When they were about three miles from the apartment, Alfredo pulled the half mask from his pocket and started to turn it over and over in his hands, still not speaking. When they were half way there, he finally said,    
  
“Is it fucked that I wanna see her but also want you to turn the car around and never have to? Despite the fact that I’ve been the one who’s been nagging at her over how fucking dumb her idea of keeping us seperated was? Is?”    
  
Jeremy mulled it over for a moment before shaking his head. He looked at Alfredo out of the corner of his eye for a moment and felt his heart hurt. Alfredo was hunching his shoulders up, face pinched like he were beating off a headache and still turning the mask over and over in his hands.   


“No, I don’t think so,” He said at last. “I don’t think you’re a coward or stupid for being so afraid. You’ve been apart for four years, and any correspondence in that mean time was few and far between through text or the occasional job to make sure she and her’s didn’t get fucked over by some hacker or trade. It’s pretty natural to be scared of how she’ll react, you know.”    
  
“I-I just… Fuck. I want to punch her and I want to never let her go again, you know?” Alfredo’s voice cracked and he scrubbed at his eyes, letting out a slow breath. “Fucking hell, Jeremy. She’s been so careful for  _ four years _ , made sure to keep me at arms length. So, why now? So out of the blue? She said she had no idea Ramsey had been there, and I know her well enough to know she’s not lying, but I don’t… I don’t get it.”    
  
“...Maybe things are better?” Jeremy offered, tentative.    
  
“Maybe,” Alfredo sighed and shook his head. He pulled his mask on and pointed out the windshield. “Eyes up. We’ve got company,”    
  
Indeed they did. Pulling up just as they were was a dark blue Zentorrno that made Alfredo want to drool. Jeremy hummed and pulled his mask on the rest of the way with one hand, fumbling slightly but it wasn’t too hard. He slowed the car to a crawl and then parked, five feet away from the Zentorrno. Alfredo just took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut and Jeremy turned the car off, pocketing the keys and stepping out in one smooth move. The drivers side, front passenger and drivers side doors opened as Alfredo followed Jeremy, who leaned against the hood of his car, Alfredo waiting, half hidden, behind the car door. Ramsey slid out of the drivers side door, brushing down his suit and giving a jaunty little wave. At the same time, a willowly man with bleach blonde hair, swept up in a messy bedhead that looked only half tamed, came from the passenger side door and leaned against the side of the car. He wore tight skinny jeans and a blue shirt, and had a leather jacket draped over his shoulders, a dangerous smile on his face as he crossed his arms loosely over his chest.    
  
Jeremy heard Alfredo’s breath catch as Pattillo pulled herself out of the driver’s seat, shutting the door gently behind herself. She looked much the same as the last time he’d seen her; curling, scarlet red hair cut in a neat bob to her chin, loud hawaiian print shirt, blue and white striped shorts, and white sneakers. She strode towards them, crossing the distance and leaving the other two to stand there, looking at each other in surprise. She stopped barely three feet away from Alfredo and Jeremy, her bright green eyes not leaving Alfredo’s for a second.    
  
“Jack,” Jeremy started, jolting the pair from their staring contest, his voice modulator turned up to make his voice deeper than normal. “Pleasure to see you again,”    
  
“Likewise, Rimmy Tim,” she said, finally turning to him. “I...I’ll be honest, I had a whole idea of how this was going to pan out,” she ran a hand through her hair.    
  
“Always different from how you expect it, isn’t it Jack?” Alfredo said, voice rough.    
  
“Yeah,” she let out an explosive sigh, looking down.    
  
Ramsey and Golden shared a look, Jeremy saw them shift and try and settle once more. None of them were completely comfortable with the situation. Alfredo moved out from around the car door, hands curling and uncurling. He expected to feel more nauseous, seeing her again, but all he could feel was the thunder of his heart against his ribs.    
  
“You said you had a job for us?” Alfredo asked.    
  
“It’s not just about the job offer,” Jack said after a moment. “It’s a few things, if I’m being honest. As Geoff so generously outlined for you two days ago, we do have a rather large job coming up, as well as a need for you and yours. But, it’s not just a single job offer,”    
  
“You’re offering us a place in your crew,” Jeremy said, cutting in before Alfredo could answer. He pushed off the car and straightened himself up. “Gotta say, wasn’t expecting that one. You sure you want our brand of chaos?”    
  
Golden laughed, the sound higher pitched and almost squeaking. “Oh, man,” he wiped away a fake tear. “Rimmy Tim, love, you lot will fit right in, don’t worry bout that,”    
  
Despite himself, Jeremy found himself grinning. “Really now? I don’t think I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing your name.”    
  
Golden pushed off the car and strode towards him, ignoring the way Geoff stiffened like he was going to reach out and stop him.    
  
“Names Golden Boy, known for the brightest lights in the city, among other things,” his smile was just as dangerous, but for a different reason. It was tempered to something that seemed sweet, but the fire that burned in his startingly green eyes was something Jeremy recognized.   
  
“I think we’ll get along like a house on fire,” Jeremy said after a beat, biting back a snort at the way Golden Boy’s expression morphed into confusion, then shock then mock horror in the span of a handful of seconds.    
  
“You’re atrocious,” he declared, shaking his head and huffing. “An arson joke? Really now?”    
  
“Can’t blame a guy when you make it too easy,” Jeremy said with an easy shrug.    
  
“Oh god, I knew this would happen,” Ramsey muttered, dragging a hand down his face as Jack sighed.    
  
“Golden, back off and don’t scare off potential crewmates. Leave that for later,”    
  
Golden Boy pouted but backed off. Jeremy just snorted in amusement and shook his head, feeling something lighten in his chest. He was still pissed at Jack, but the tension that had settled over all of them had begun to dissipate. Alfredo came out from behind the car door fully, shutting the door and joining Jeremy at the front of the car.    
  
“What’s the job?” he asked, pulling everyone’s attention back to the reason they were meeting.    
  
“A museum heist. We’ll let you know the specifics if you’re in,” Jack said, slow and easy like she were talking about the weather.    
  
“And the offer for joining your crew?”    
  
Her shoulders loosened and she heaved a large sigh. “It’s real, and honest. I mean it A-Sauce. I, we,” she gestured to Ramsey and Golden Boy, “Want you to join our crew.”    
  
Alfredo gave a slow nod, disbelieving and Jack pressed her lips together before looking to Ramsey. He nodded and clapped his hands.    
  
“Alright! Rimmy Tim, Golden, come on. Let’s leave them to talk. We can go on a bit of a walk,”    
  
Jeremy looked to Alfredo, but he nodded and forced himself to relax.    
  
“Go on,” Alfredo murmured, settling on the hood of the car. “We won’t be leaving.”    
  
“Right,” Jeremy gave Jack a hard look, and felt a little stab of victory as she looked away. “We’ll be back in ten.”    
  
“Ten it is,” Ramsey said cheerfully and Golden bounced on his toes before following Ramsey.    
  
Jeremy gave Jack one last look before following the pair. Ramsey lead the way along the side of the warehouse, shoulders slouched and blue eyes sleepy. Jeremy didn’t buy it for a second, but his attention was immediately grabbed by Golden who asked, walking backwards,    
  
“What’dya think?”    
  
“Of?”    
  
“Our offer, you tosser!” Golden said with an eye roll.    
  
“...I don’t know.” he said after a minute. “It’s essentially out of the blue, and I have to say, I’m not in the habit of randomly trusting people, sorry not sorry, Golden, Ramsey.”    
  
“Oh, come off it,” Golden huffed. “My name’s Gavin, that’s Geoff. And, we’re serious about this offer,”    
  
Jeremy raised an eyebrow, blinking several times in shock. Most people when they met him weren’t so flippant. Gavin’s care free attitude reminded him a lot of Fiona, and he found himself relaxing involuntarily.   


“Yeah? And why should we take it?”    
  
Gavin hummed and shrugged. “Dunno. Why’d you form your own crew of four?”    
  
“Because it’s easier to work with people you trust than alone,” he said immediately, not having to think about it. “Doesn’t answer my question as to why you lot are offering us a spot now though,”    
  
“Because Jack said so,” Ramsey said with a lazy roll of his shoulders, leaning back. “She said you and yours were good, and we’ve seen your work, worked with the Sauce, however briefly, in the past. And Nova and Sauce aren’t hard to see the handiwork of, so,” he shrugged once more. “We think y’all would be a good fit. It’s not a do or die offer, mind you. If you wanna have a trial run with this heist? Fine. If you wanna do the heist and fuck off with y’alls cuts? Also fine. You wanna stick around? Why not? We’ve got the room,” Geoff pulled his hands from his pockets. “Point is, we’re not forcing you to decide. You still have things to discuss with your own crew, we get that. Jack wouldn’t have wanted any of you if you were the type to just jump head first into things,”    
  
“You clearly didn’t do enough research then,” Jeremy interjected, a faintly amused air about him.    
  
Geoff shrugged, but he was grinning. “Maybe, but it certainly makes things a hell of a lot more interesting.”    
  
“You and boi are gonna get along great,” Gavin added, chuckling to himself. “Lord, I can see it already. He’s already pissed Jack kept him back at base,”    
  
Jeremy huffed and shook his head. He realized what they were doing as it was happening; they were making him relax, talking to him like a normal human instead of as Rimmy Tim, and despite himself it was working. Neither man was afraid of him, though he noticed how Gavin was always two steps ahead of him, sharp eyes watching his every move. For all the man was running his mouth, he was very careful on how he said it. The realization jolted him and Jeremy almost stumbled. Golden Boy was the explosives expert, but that didn’t mean he didn’t also have a silver tongue. Geoff “Silver Tongue” Ramsey was used when they needed to butter up a mark, nick and pick, pluck heartstrings and manipulate. Golden Boy, however, was the demolitions expert.   


‘ _ He’s used to literally defuse a situation. Fuck, that’s fucking smart, _ ’    
  
“Rimmy?” Gavin’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he resisted the urge to shake his head.    
  
“Just thinking about what you said is all,” he lied easily. “Should we make our way back? Pretty sure those two will have had enough time to work out whatever’s between them or kill each other trying,”    
  
“Well, one hopes it’s one over the other,” Geoff muttered.    
  
“Nothing can be done,” Gavin and Jeremy chorused before pausing and staring at each other in surprise.    
  
“...Jack says that a lot.”    
  
“So does Sauce,”    
  
Gavin’s expression morphed into something more thoughtful and he fell quiet for the rest of the short walk back to the cars. Jeremy couldn’t help but quicken his pace as the cars came into view and Jack and Alfredo could be seen. They were sitting against the Kumar, a good bit of distance between them, but they looked fairly relaxed. As Jeremy got closer, he could see the way that the corner of Alfredo ’s eyes crinkled in happiness; he was smiling.    
  
“Have a good chat then?” Gavin chirped, bouncing up behind and then around him.    
  
“Yeah, I think so,” Alfredo said after a beat, holding out a faintly trembling hand for Jack to shake. “I agree to your ideas, they seem pretty solid. I’ll get you the answer in a week.”    
  
Jack took his hand and shook twice. She was smiling, soft and genuine. “That sounds like a plan, Sauce,”    
  
“He’s already seen my face, and god knows what else you’ve told them. Just fucking call me by my name, Jack.”    
  
“Okay...Alfredo,”    
  
Jeremy could see the lightness that pulled Jack up just a little taller. Alfredo huffed a soft chuckle and let go of her hand.    
  
“Rimmy Tim?” she asked and Jeremy stuck out a hand.    
  
“We’ll have an answer in a week,” he confirmed, not ready to give her the right of seeing his face or knowing his name just yet.    
  
No doubt she remember what he looked like, but he was still angry with her. Jack seemed to be able to tell and simply shook his hand with a nod and a relaxed smile.    
  
“Hopefully we’ll see you in a week then,”    
  
Jeremy just hummed and let their hands drop, shrugging. “Maybe.” he turned and gave Gavin and Geoff a little wave. “See you, Gold Fish, Ramsey!”   


“Oi-!!” Gavin squawked, but Jeremy could hear the laugh in his voice as he quickly slid into the drivers seat.    
  
Alfredo huffed and waved good bye before getting in and Jeremy pulled out of the lot and tore off into traffic. They were quiet for all for a minute before Alfredo let out a loud sigh and pulled his mask off and pulled out his hair tie, undoing his braid immediately.    
  
“That went a lot better than I was expecting,” he managed after another worryingly long minute of silence. “She seems like she’s serious, about the heist, and about the crew,”    
  
“And what’re you thinking?”    
  
“I...I don’t know.” Alfredo admitted, voice softening. “I don’t know. I want to, god, I want to. But, I know we have to talk to Matt, Fiona and Trevor, and I don’t want to say we’ll join if it means losing them.”    
  
“I know, Fredo,” Jeremy said gently. “Makes you feel any better, I think they’ll say yes.”    
  
“And what about you?” Alfredo’s voice was barely a whisper, his hands shaking so hard he stuffed them between his knees. “What’re you thinking?”    
  
“I’m thinking it’s a damn good idea. No matter how annoyed I am with Jack for pulling this shit so suddenly with no warning, it  _ is  _ a good idea, and I can’t begrudge her that.” he said with a faint smile. “I’m sure one of us is gonna end up yelling later, but it is a good idea.”    
  
“Chaos duo?”    
  
“Chaos duo,” Jeremy nodded firmly. “You wanna ditch these clothes and go out? Or do you wanna cause some mayhem?”    
  
“Why not both?” Alfredo asked with an angelic smile that Jeremy didn’t believe for an instant.    
  
Instead, he matched it and said,    
  
“Both sounds great. Hold on tight, hon,” he cackled as he pressed down on the gas pedal and started weaving through traffic.    
  
Alfredo’s laugh was snatched from his chest, sudden and breathless, and Jeremy joined him. Things were going to be okay, one way or the other.    


**Author's Note:**

> Well that was interesting, wasn't it? If you think all the twists have happened in the first chapter, all I can say is I hope you're ready for what's coming up. 
> 
> Alternate Chapter Titles: 
> 
> -Never Too Late
> 
> -One Way to Break the Ice 
> 
> -Stupid with Love


End file.
